Dark Magic
by Jurojin
Summary: As a demon, he shouldn't love her but he did. Now if he could just find a way to keep from killing her. T/M AU
1. Chapter 1

_Yes yes I know. I have two other stories I'm doing so why intro another. Well I'm just sick in the head that way. This story will take place in the Charmed universe. Again, not a crossover. I'm using that world, but no one from the show will be here. Well, besides some of the mythical creatures. I know I'm strange so I hope someone *else* likes this stuff._

PG at first but NC-17 later of course.

* * *

Michelle sighed loudly and closed the book with a loud thump. The raven in the cage on her dresser ruffled its feathers in annoyance.

"Sorry Poe. I just got tired of studying."

She got up from her bed and set her Legal Ethics book next to the bird's cage. She opened the door and pulled the bird out, stroking down his feathers from the head.

"Want to stretch your wings?" The raven gave a loud caw and she smiled. She moved him to her shoulder and he spread his wings out wide, turning his head from side to side.

"Let's go see what everyone's doing."

Michelle Dessler made her way downstairs. She shared a house with her two other sisters; her oldest sister Karen and the middle sister Kate. Being the youngest had its advantages but it also was a pain sometimes.

Of course, being a witch evened it all out.

She was making her way into the kitchen when Poe shuffled.

"Want to go outside?" He squawked and batted his wings.

Michelle walked over to the window in the kitchen. Kate turned from her cooking to greet her sister. "Hey girl."

Michelle smiled at her then opened the window. The raven squawked again and jumped down onto the window sill, then took off.

Kate shook her head and continued cooking. "I don't see how you stand that thing. He's so stubborn."

"Oh right, like living with you and Karen hasn't prepared me for stubborn." Michelle swiped some toast and started eating.

She stared out the window, just daydreaming. Being a witch was a full time job, at least for them it was. They were special. The "charmed" ones as they were called. They were the most important line of witches ever born, tasked with keeping the balance between good and evil more on the good side. They were forever charged with keeping The Source in his place; always in danger of being attacked by demons wanting to make a name for themselves, always on the defense of warlocks wanting their powers to rule the world. And yet, she still found time to attend college.

Michelle smirked. She was almost done with law school. There was no way she was letting some demon get in her way.

A bright light appeared in the kitchen and then took the form of a blonde haired man.

Michelle smiled and spoke with her mouth full. "Hey Jack."

Kate turned from cooking and wiped her hands off on her apron. "I didn't expect you back this soon. Is something wrong?" She walked up and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Just training a new whitelighter." Michelle watched as they kissed, a wistful sigh escaping. She got up from the table.

"I'm going to get ready. I got class in an hour." She made her way upstairs.

Kate pulled away from Jack and went about making him a plate of food. Jack kept his eyes on the stairs while talking. "Everything ok with Michelle? She seems upset about something."

Kate sighed. "It's hard being the 5th wheel. I'm married, Karen's married. Between her school and well…" she flailed her arms around in the air "…this, she hasn't had time to meet anyone. And really, you know it'll be harder on her to date someone that isn't magical. You're a whitelighter, Bill is a warlock. Really, it's slim pickings baby."

Jack took the plate she'd made and sat down, starting to eat. "It'll happen for her. It just takes time."

* * *

The bird flew over the city swiftly. It's destination a small cemetery on the north side of town. The raven known as Poe squeezed through a small opening in a mausoleum wall, coming to a stop on top of one of the sarcophagi. His small head looked from side to side, surveying his surroundings making sure he was alone. Satisfied he hovered down to the floor and concentrated. What was once a bird morphed into the shape of a man.

He was slightly on the tall side, with dark hair and dark eyes. His skin was tan and he looked to be of Hispanic decent. He rotated his neck and stretched his arms out, his joints making small popping sounds. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with black pants. He glanced once at the entrance to the tomb then seemed to be engulfed in flames and was gone.

Tony reappeared in the underground chamber and made his way to his library. He lived in a set of catacombs that laced the underworld from one end to the other. Created by his father, as prince he took on the design and construction when the old man died in the last surface war. Now he was the commander of forty legions of demons.

He entered the library and went straight to a short woman cloaked in flowing folds of red. She seemed to be looking off at nothing over a raised pool of still water. The closer he came though, he could see the milky color of her eyes. She was casting.

"Seer." His rough voice roused her and her eyes became clear. She turned to him and bowed slightly. "Lord Malphas."

"I told ya not to call me that. I can't do this if I slip up and introduce myself by my demon name." Tony started pacing slowly around the room. The seer just stood watching him. "As you wish my lord. Just don't let your human half influence your decisions."

Tony quickly approached her and growled as he spoke. "And you shouldn't forget who you're talkin' to. I may be half human but I _am_ still the prince of Tartarus. Remember your place."

She bowed her head timidly. "Yes my lord." Tony resumed his pacing. "What of the witches?"

"Everything is the same. I'm posing as a pet to the youngest sister. Once there is an opening, I'll introduce myself."

"You know what you must do. They must be broken up. One of them must die. You eliminate one and The Source will be able to return to their plane. You'll rule the world at his side."

"Don'tcha think I know that?! It isn't that easy." Tony stopped pacing, his back to her.

"What's the problem? Make the youngest fall in love with you and when the moment comes, you strike."

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "When the opportunity comes, I will do what must be done."

The seer raised an eyebrow at his sorrowful tone. "Yes my lord."

"Leave me." He didn't bother turning, he heard her shimmer out of the room. He walked to the raised pool of water. It was perfectly still, filling a concrete bowl with ancient symbols carved into the sides. Tony leaned over the side and watched his reflection in the water. "Show her to me."

The water rippled, distorting his reflection and switched to show Michelle. She was talking to someone in her class. He watched as she smiled and then laughed at something someone said, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

Tony's hand skimmed the surface of the water. "So this is what love feels like."


	2. Chapter 2

_PG_

Ok, gonna explain some stuff since everyone might not know some terms. A whitelighter is essentially an angel. People who made great sacrifices in life can be chosen to be whitelighters. They are assigned to witches as their keepers for lack of a better term and they can heal as long as the wound isn't self inflicted. Also, the Source is "the source of all evil." Basically think of Satan. The Triad are a group of very powerful evil beings who work for The Source and make sure his work gets done. They essentially give Tony his orders, so he works for them.

Here we go.

* * *

Flames erupted outside the night club called _Opera_. Tony looked around to make sure no one had seen him manifest. He breathed in deeply. The feel of the wind through his clothes and hair made him still a second. He had been underground for too long. Either that or the witch was affecting him more than he would let on. He had to see this through. If he failed the Triad would hunt him down and destroy him. The Source would hear about any issues he was having. He couldn't let something as worthless as love get in the way of what he needed to do.

He made his way inside the club, sliding in through an alley door and coming in from the back. The music was loud but not unpleasant. He'd heard modern music before. Most of the younger demons were into it. The people were socializing; milling around the bar and gyrating on the dance floor. He looked around the crowd until he spotted her by the chairs in the far corner. She was with her sisters and the whitelighter. Tony took a moment to observe her. He didn't get to watch her much in his human form. The eyes of a bird were different. Still, in either view she was breathtaking. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. This was enough. He had a job to do, a very important one.

Michelle and her party rose and shuffled their things together getting ready to leave. He carefully followed them out the side door into an alley on the other side of the building. They didn't seem to notice him. More people were gathering on this side and he blended in with the small crowd. Once they were out onto the street, the people started to thin. They stopped at a crosswalk and he slowed his approach, reaching up and speaking softly. "Now."

Jack was just about to step off the curb when they appeared in front of them. Three men all dressed in modern clothes of dark colors. He stopped and reached out, halting the sisters from moving past him.

"What's going on Jack?" Kate looked up at her husband confused and then followed his line of sight. They barely had time to move out of the way before a ball of fire flew past them. Jack pushed them all back but Michelle and tripped and fell ducking away from the attack. Tony disappeared and reappeared around the corner, stepping into the middle of the fight.

"Bill!" Karen was making her way back toward her sister when she saw Tony step around the corner. One of the demons saw him and nodded slightly, shimmering out. Another did the same, but the third just smirked and launched another fireball at Michelle. Sitting on the sidewalk, leaning back on her elbows, she watched as the flames came closer. She closed her eyes and concentrated. The ball slowed down until it came to a complete stop a few feet in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked directly at the now shocked demon. Her forehead wrinkled as she stared him down and immediately the ball of fire went racing towards the demon where it engulfed and disposed of him.

Tony moved toward her and offered his hand. "Are you ok?"

Michelle looked up and her heart fluttered a moment. There was a tall, dark and extremely good looking guy offering to help her up. She made no move to take his hand so Tony, uncomfortably, pulled it back and squatted down beside her. "Did they hurt ya? I saw you fall."

Finally pulling herself together she just smiled at him and lifted herself up. She didn't miss the bolt of electricity that ran through her as he touched her back, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm uh, I'm sure you have some questions though." She dusted off her jeans.

"Nah, not really. I'm a warlock. See this kinda thing all the time." He smirked at her and Michelle swore she felt herself swoon. Again he reached out his hand and this time she took it, again feeling something run between them. "I'm Tony Almeida."

"Michelle Dessler."

They both turned as a tall male shimmered in and looked around. He was taller than Tony but older with striking blue eyes. Michelle smiled at the man then turned back to Tony. "Bill finally made it."

"Bill! What took you so long?!" Karen made her way to her husband. "Michelle was nearly fried!"

"I was in the middle of a spell Karen. I came as soon as I could." He looked around and noticed Michelle smiling up at a man he'd never seen before. "She looks ok to me."

Karen rolled her eyes and looked back at Kate and Jack. They all moved to the stranger who'd captured their young sister's eye.

Karen looked him up and down taking in his appearance. He was only about 5'10 or 5'11. He had dark hair that was closely cut but not shaved. He had a goatee but also what looked like a days growth. His skin tone was dark, sandy. But his eyes; those are what made a shiver go up her spine. They were dark, darker than any she'd ever seen. There was something about him, something she didn't like.

"So, who the hell are you?"

Michelle's eyes widened at her sister's tone. "Karen!"

"No it's ok. I'm Tony Almeida. My sect has been following a group of demons who's activity has increased. Those three ya just dispatched were a part of that group."

Jack reached out his hand and Tony shook it. "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for trying to help."

Tony cut his eyes at Michelle. "It was my pleasure."

Michelle blushed and looked away. Karen had seen enough. "Well it's getting late." She turned and made a face at Kate who was trying her best not to laugh.

Bill also leaned in and shook Tony's hand. "It was nice meeting you Tony. I'm sorry about Karen. She's just very protective of her sisters." He glanced over at his wife as she tried to push Michelle toward the opposite curb.

Tony just smirked. "I understand, don't worry about it. You guys take care." He turned to go back the way he came.

"Tony wait!"

He turned at the shout and saw Michelle rush up to him, a piece of paper in her hand.

"Take this. I, I mean, call me if you want to do something sometime." She smiled up at him and he nearly lost his nerve. He reached out and took what she was offering, his hand coming into contact with her's. Tony moved his other hand up to her face, sliding his fingers across her cheek. "I'm glad you're ok."

Michelle stopped breathing for a second. There was something about him. His eyes, so dark, were troubled; like it was a struggle for him to admit what he'd just said.

"Michelle! Let's go!"

She broke her daze and he lowered his hand. Smiling at him again she turned but threw over her shoulder, "have a good night."

Tony waited and watched them disappear down the street. He sighed deeply, looked around for anyone watching and then disappeared in a burst of flames.

He made his way back to the planning room, shoving the doors open roughly. The demons inside jumped and then bowed their heads in respect.

"I'm looking for Dane." No one said a word. Tony narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. "Are you all deaf? Where is Dane?!"

"Here my lord." Tony turned and crossed his arms in front of him. Dane didn't lower his head.

Tony spoke, his voice rough with anger. "So what happened?"

Dane stood his ground, knowing where this was likely to go. "I explained your orders exactly my lord. David acted on his own."

Tony walked toward the demon slowly stopping a few feet in front of him. He raised his hand and placed it palm outward in front of him. Dane started to sweat, looking around anxiously. His skin was prickling, itching and starting to burn. "No one hurts her. Do you hear me?" Tony looked around the room and shouting, repeated his command. "No one hurts her! You harm her, you answer to me. Are we clear?"

A mumble of assurances went around the room and Tony dropped his hand, watching Dane breath in deeply and fall to his knees.

"Leave me."

Everyone shuffled quickly out of the room. Tony walked to one of the tables and leaned on it heavily.

"You never did take orders well." He didn't turn when he spoke, but he knew the other person in the room with him could hear him clearly.

"Yeah well, you just never were intimidating." Finally Tony turned and smirked at his long time friend. "I'm always intimidating Malek."

"Yet something is bothering you. I was surprised you called for me."

Tony turned his back again. "I'm facin' something no one else could help me with but you."

"Me? What could I possibly help you with?"

"I'm in love with a witch. And not just any witch; a charmed one."


	3. Chapter 3

_Nope, I haven't forgotten about this one._

_PG_

* * *

Tony approached the chamber and stepped between the three figures. He stood on the dais, surrounded by the Triad. Each demon cloaked and hooded but he could still see the empty black eyes focused on him. He knelt and bowed his head. "I was sent for?"

Aamon spoke first. "What progress have you made with the witches?"

"I've made contact with them through the youngest sister. Once I'm close enough I'll be able to carry out your orders."

Abaddon raised an eyebrow. "Keep your focus, Malphas. I sense something off with you. The Source will not tolerate failure. We took a great risk using a half breed for such an important task."

Tony bit back a snarky response. His lineage was always an issue.

The last of the triad, Abraxas, finally spoke. "Leave us. Report back once you've made more progress."

"As you wish." Tony rose, but kept his eyes down turned. He didn't feel he was beneath these demons. On the contrary, he would like nothing better than to shut them up for good. But he had to be careful. One look could ruin everything.

Tony made his way back through the tunnels of the underworld. His plan had already started to move forward and he would carry it out. He had to carry it out.

* * *

The doorbell chimed and Karen glanced over her shoulder, shouting out to the front of the house.

"Somebody get that?" She kept cleaning the carrots in her hand but didn't hear anyone answer her. "Figures." Wiping her hands on a dish towel she made her way to the door. The smile on her face dropped as she saw who it was.

"Hey, uh..."

"Karen." She barely kept her eyes from rolling.

"Karen, right." Tony tried to smile at her but she wasn't making it a secret that she didn't want him there. "I'm here to pick up Michelle."

Karen didn't say anything, just stepped to the side for him to enter. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the house, he could feel it. The power of the three. In his animal form, he was unable to sense magic. Now though, it nearly brought him to his knees. His demon half was a bit overwhelmed by the pureness now surrounding him.

Karen shut the door and spoke as she made her way back to the kitchen. Tony just assumed he should follow her. "Michelle didn't tell me she had a date. We're kinda busy right now."

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Michelle pushed into the kitchen before he had the chance.

"Tony!" Michelle turned to her older sister. "Why didn't anyone tell me he was here?"

"Hey Michelle, Tony's here." Karen didn't even bother turning away from what she was doing. "Besides, it's not like you told me you had a date. We kinda need you to stay in tonight." At this she turned to look at Michelle. Her face said there would be no arguments.

Tony shifted his eyes to each sister. "Look, I uh, we can do this another time. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

Michelle shot her sister a stern look. "It's not your fault Tony, _someone _didn't mention how _busy _we were."

"Well maybe I can help. What exactly were you guys-"

A bright flash from above the kitchen stopped his comment and suddenly they were staring back at two demons.

Karen let out a shocked yell and waved at one before he had a chance to move. The form burst into a scatter of black abyss. "What the hell? They never just popped right on in before!"

The second demon was able to get off a shot at Michelle before Karen was able to take care of him. She turned a frightened look towards her baby sister, but at the last minute Tony pulled Michelle to the side and stepped in front of the ball of energy. The shot struck him square in the chest, throwing him back against the kitchen wall.

Both sisters ran to his side. Karen stopped next to him and looked up. "Jack!"

Michelle bent down and helped him sit up. "Oh my God, Tony! Are you ok?"

Tony was coughing and getting his breath back as a shimmer of blue light materialized into the shape of a man. "What happened? Is everyone ok?"

Michelle motioned for Jack to help Tony. "He took an energy ball right in the chest."

Jack made to kneel and heal him, but Tony pushed himself up abruptly and moved a few steps away. Jack reached out to steady him, his hand making contact with Tony's bare forearm. The sensation startled Jack and he gave Tony a confused look.

"I'm ok. No need to bring out the whitelighter." Tony didn't like the look on Jack's face. He needed to leave before the healer started asking questions. "Nothing some sleep won't take care of."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Michelle ran a hand over the spot where he'd taken the bolt. "You saved me. You stepped right in front of his attack." She looked up at him and he stopped fidgeting. He held the hand on his chest closer with one of his own. God, he had to get out of there. When he looked at her, he lost some of his resolve.

Tony blinked slowly, forcing himself to drop her hand. "Think nothing of it. I uh, I think I should go. Let you guys get back to what you were doing." He squeezed Michelle's hand once more before breaking their connection. He made his way to the door but before he stepped out Karen called out to him.

"Tony...thank you."

He turned to her and put on a fake smile. "Your welcome." Shutting the door behind him he took the steps down but instead of heading for the sidewalk, he went around the side of the house. He checked the area and disappeared in a burst of flame.


	4. Chapter 4

_PG-13 for some naughty words._

* * *

Tony paced next to the bed in his apartment. Dane would be there any minute and he needed to get his head on straight.

It'd been about three months now. Three months of dating Michelle and he'd only come close to the book once. He rubbed at the back of his left hand where he still had the small scar. Evil couldn't touch the Book of Shadows and he'd found that out the hard way. This was turning out to be harder than he had anticipated. The Triad had made it clear at his last report that they were impatient and not at all pleased with his lack of progress.

Tony sat heavily on the side of the bed and sighed. Damn that witch! Damn his human half! Demons couldn't feel human emotions. Only Tony wasn't fully demon. He was a hybrid. His mother had been a demon, his father a human who had no idea what he was getting himself into. His mother had dispatched his father as soon as the mortal became a problem. She'd picked him up at the age of six and he watched as the great ball of fire had left his mother's hand and engulfed his father. She'd taken him below and he'd stayed there for most of his life; all 106 years of it. He wasn't Tony down there, he was Malphas; feared son of Triton. It hadn't mattered that he wasn't of Triton's blood. Malphas had proven himself to be just as strong as a pure blood. He'd led his father's armies proudly; finding the most despicable creatures and sending them out into the world to help bring down the charmed ones. He'd reveled in the power and violence.

But now, now he had trouble reconciling his demon half with the human part. His mother had warned him about this. He had suppressed the human within him. He saw it as weak and Malphas didn't have the luxury of weakness. In the Underworld one would be eaten alive, sometimes literally, if any weakness was shown. It really hadn't been that hard to stifle that part of himself, until now.

At first, he pushed the unfamiliar feeling aside. He'd only been around her in his raven form. He'd thought maybe it was some left over magical signature. Something about the charmed witches he'd never encountered before. Well, he'd been right about that. It was definitely something he'd never felt before. And it was specifically centered on one witch in particular.

Love. Tony Almeida couldn't love.

_No._ He internally chastised himself. _Not Tony, Malphas._ Things were getting confusing and his judgement was starting to get cloudy. The last few weeks he felt the conflict rise within him and apparently he'd been unable to hide it from the Triad.

His last report had finally pushed them to take much more _drastic _measures. Which is what brought him to pacing in his apartment waiting for Dane to show. They were instructed to be forceful. Go to the Dessler manor and make any attempt possible at grabbing the book. It currently resided in the attic and Tony assumed that's where the sisters did most of their research. Last month he'd been invited into the top of the house so the wards no longer worked on him. They had no idea they'd written a demon's magical signature into their protection. He was still Tony Almeida to them. The warlock who'd help save the youngest charmed one. This was exactly what the Triad had hoped to use.

The Desslers were out for the evening and now was the most opportune time to strike. He just hoped they'd be able to get in there, break the wards on the book and get the hell out without anyone being the wiser. He tried to keep the next thought away since it was so unlike him. Unlike how he used to be.

_Hopefully no one gets hurt._

_

* * *

_

"You talked through the whole movie!" Karen pushed the door open and pulled her key out of the lock. Jack, Kate, Bill and finally Michelle came through behind her.

"I hadn't seen the other two before it! I told you that before we went." Jack hung his coat up on the stand entering the living room. "It was confusing as hell."

"I still enjoyed it, even though I didn't hear much of what they were saying." Kate shot her husband a smarmy smile and made her way to the kitchen.

Michelle followed close behind her. "At least it was like the book."

"You think? I wasn't expecting-"

"Shh!" Bill cut Kate off and everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on the tall warlock. His frame was stiff and he ran his eyes around the stairs and finally looked up towards the attic. "I think there's someone in the house."

"What?" Karen's whisper wasn't loud but it was forceful. Everyone moved towards the stairs and Bill stepped forward, leading them slowly up. No one made a sound as they carefully climbed. Reaching out to the attic door, Bill pushed it gently, just enough to see through the crack. He swung his hand out quickly to halt the others, his eyes having gone large.

"Bill...what is it?" Karen was crouched behind her husband, trying to peek around him through the door.

"Demons. Two of them." Bill watched as the creatures circled the podium the Book of Shadows rested on. The short one waved his hand around in a circle, chanting in a language Bill didn't understand. Sparks popped off the wards around the podium and the demon growled in anger, looking to his companion. The taller demon made Bill feel uneasy. His signature felt heavy, more powerful. Obviously an upper level demon. He was also broader, built more like a wrestler. Both had deep red skin covered with black tattoos, but the taller one's were ornate. Bill knew what that meant. That demon was a warrior.

The bigger demon raised a clawed hand and drew a shape into the air with one finger while chanting something. The wards around the book began to glow but a small spot in front of the demon turned a sickly yellow. The demon reached a hand carefully into the spot and Bill gasped when nothing happened to him. He'd found a way through the ward.

Without warning the others, Bill pushed through the door and hurled an energy ball at the two demons. The larger one didn't even flinch. The ball had struck closer to the smaller one and he crouched, covering his face. The bigger demon looked at his companion and spoke in a deep, rough voice. "Stop them."

The others had made their way into the room behind Bill. Karen tried freezing them but it didn't work. The small demon shot another energy ball and Karen had to duck out of the way. Kate took advantage of his focus on her older sister and concentrated, sending him flying backwards against the wall.

Michelle approached the larger demon slowly, chanting in Latin quietly but steadily raising her voice louder and louder. Malphas turned to her as she approached him. His demon eyes had never looked upon her. His size dwarfed her, but she didn't back down when he pulled his hand away from the book and turned her way completely. He knew this witch wasn't a strong fighter like the other two. But she was a formidable spell caster and empath. His skin started to prickle from whatever it was she was casting over him. He growled and raised his hand, forming a ball of fire above his palm. She stepped closer but he didn't move. Malphas could feel whatever had pulled his human half towards her gripping him as well.

"Michelle!" Karen yelled from the floor where she'd landed. Michelle paid her no attention. Her senses were completely filled by the demon in front of her. The spell she was weaving was designed to dismiss him but he seemed to be fighting it. She concentrated harder as she moved closer to him. There was something there, something she'd never felt around a demon before. She'd stayed away from his eyes so far but finally looked up. The black orbs had no distinction. He had no pupils, no irises; typical of any demon. But this one's eyes, she swore she could see something. Some emotion, which should have been impossible and she was even more confused when they seemed somehow familiar to her. Her hand reached out toward his chest, intent on touching him, having no idea where the impulse was coming from.

Malphas shook his head and broke the daze he'd been pulled into. Michelle was reaching out to him. He panicked. He couldn't let the witch touch him. If she touched him in this form he'd have no way of hiding his human identity from her. His fist closed, extinguishing the fire ball. He raised his other hand towards Dane and caused him to shimmer away. Never taking his eyes off Michelle, he shimmered himself out, just as she would have made contact with his chest.

Karen flew towards her little sister, beyond angry. "What the hell was that? Why would you get closer to him! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

Michelle never looked at her. She just kept staring at the place where the large demon had stood. For some reason, she couldn't get it out of her head that Karen was wrong. It didn't make any sense but she honestly felt the demon wouldn't have hurt her.

* * *

Malphas appeared in the apartment just as Dane was changing into his human disguise. Dane was a full blooded demon, but most had the ability to shift their appearances. That's what made Malphas so unique and why the Triad had chosen him for such an important job. Even if they felt a half breed was beneath them. He had the ability to really blend in.

Dane watched as Malphas shifted into Tony. "It's true isn't it?" Tony just glared at him and stormed into his bedroom, Dane hot on his heels. "The rumors. I'd thought for sure I was hearing things. The great Malphas, in love with a witch? A charmed one?" Tony kept his back to the demon. "When you told us to not harm the youngest one, I assumed it was all part of your plan. Get close to them and then strike. But after what I saw tonight...you have _feelings _for her don't you?" Dane spat the word out. When Tony made no attempt to answer, Dane reached out and pulled him around by his arm. He looked into Tony's eyes. "It's true. I can see it." A look of disgust crossed Dane's face. "Your a fucking disappointment, Malphas. I guess it shouldn't be surprising given your heritage."

Tony started to advance on the demon but suddenly he felt a great pull of magic. He was being summoned. _Dammit! Those fucking witches were summoning him!_

The whirlwind of magic covered his form and Dane just smirked as he watched Malphas disappear. The Triad would be very interested in what he'd have to tell them. He shimmered out.

* * *

All three sisters stood around the book looking down at the face of the larger demon they'd just come in contact with.

"Malphas: high ranking officer of Triton's army. Adopted son of Triton, known for his ruthlessness and sometimes used as The Source's assassin." Karen read from the book as they all looked over her shoulder. "That's definitely the bastard that was here with the little guy."

"There's a summoning spell for him." Kate flipped the page over where she'd been reading from the back. "No vanquishing spell though."

"There wouldn't be. Upper level demons can't be vanquished with spells. You'll need a potion that is specifically designed for him." Jack paced around the attic.

Michelle gave him a confused look. "How do we create a potion just for him? We've never dealt with anything 'the usual' didn't work on."

Jack sighed. "Somehow, we'll have to get a piece of him."

Karen looked like she'd just smelt something awful. "Wait, a piece of him? As in we have to cut a chunk of him out?"

Jack just nodded.

"Ew."

Bill walked to the opposite side of the attic. "Well, we might as well go ahead and try this. Summon him and I'll try and surprise him." He pulled a dagger out of the air.

The sisters didn't argue. The sooner they could get this over with, the better. This demon had been causing them nothing but grief for the past three months. They were fairly certain he'd been behind all the attempts on their lives. They started to chant the spell from the book. A whirlwind of white smoke grew from the middle of the floor. Suddenly they were staring back at Malphas, Tony having the sense of mind to change back before appearing back at the manor. The demon focused on Michelle instantly and Bill took his chance. Either the demon could sense him or he already had a feeling what they were going to do because right when he'd reached where Malphas was standing, the demon shimmered back out.

"Dammit! I didn't think to cast a binding spell to keep him from shimmering out." Michelle sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry about it. We'll give it a few days and try again. Next time we'll be more prepared." Karen shut the book. "It's kinda late. We should probably get some sleep."

"I think I'll go by Tony's." Everyone looked at the young witch but she seemed to be staring off at nothing.

"Michelle...are you sure that's a good idea? You shouldn't be out alone this late." Karen ran her hand down her sister's back. The touch seemed to bring Michelle back from where ever she was.

Michelle smiled up at her over protective sister. "I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be alone. I'll be with Tony. I just...I really feel I should check on him."

Karen bit her tongue from the comment she'd wanted to make. She really had to give the warlock a chance, but there was just something about him she didn't like. Until she could pinpoint it though, she had no reason to give her sister a hard time about him.

"Alright, but be careful. We have no idea when Malphas might strike again."

* * *

Malphas appeared back in the apartment and switched back into Tony. He hadn't expected Dane to be there so he wasn't shocked to see the apartment empty.

_Shit._

No doubt the double crossing demon had informed the Triad of his failure to not only kill one of the witches but he'd had every chance to grab the book and didn't. She was ruining his life. He had to get as far away from her as he could. He would leave, leave and stay away till he'd purged this feeling. He couldn't stay and be around her while trying to do his job.

Tony grabbed his suitcase and started throwing clothes into it carelessly. He'd go somewhere no one could find him. The Underworld wasn't safe for him right now, he'd have to stay on the surface.

That's when he heard a knock on his door.


	5. Chapter 5

_R for the naughty_

_Also if anyone wants to see what the demon form is like, you can go to my LJ page. The link is in my profile. I put up a few pics from Charmed to show what I'm basing Tony's demon form on._

* * *

"Michelle? What are you doing here?" Tony leaned against the door and Michelle got the feeling this wasn't exactly the best time to stop by.

"I wanted to see you. We had...some trouble at the house." She was fidgeting and he tried his best to act surprised.

"Here, come in." He moved away from where he was blocking the door and let her in. "What kind of trouble?"

"We came home from the movies to find two demons upstairs trying to steal the Book of Shadows." She kept her back to him, just glancing around his living room. "It was freaky. We've never had them be so aggressive before."

Tony swallowed. "You uh, you didn't get hurt did you?" Michelle turned to him and smiled and his heart sped up a bit.

"No, I think we surprised them." She paused and then looked confused. "There was something strange about one of them though." Tony didn't say a word, just let her continue, watching her intently. "You may have heard of him, Malphas?" She looked up at him to see if the name meant anything.

"Ya, I'm well aware of that demon." He concentrated harder to make sure she didn't sense anything off about his demeanor. Lying to her was getting increasingly difficult. This being a half truth at least made it easier.

"Frightening doesn't even begin to describe what he looks like. But, there was something about him. I wasn't afraid. We fight demons all the time, but they always induce some kind of fear." She turned away from him and began pacing. "Instead of wanting to get as far away from him as possible, I wanted to get closer. His eyes..."

Tony closed his eyes. He had to get her out of here. If she was picking up on something coming from him it was only a matter of time until she figured it out and then his plan would be completely ruined. If he left now, he at least had a small chance of redeeming himself once he'd purged his feelings for the witch.

Michelle seemed to be unaware of him approaching her from behind, so she jumped a little when he spoke. "I'm sure it's nothing. Demons are complicated. There might be something special about him that you've just never experienced before." He leaned a little closer and breathed in the scent of her hair. _Pull away._

"I could have sworn I was sensing some type of emotion from him." They were whispering and she had no idea why.

His eyes were closed and he was rooting around in her hair and he had no fucking clue what was wrong with him. "That's impossible. Demons can't feel human emotion." Tony's lips grazed her ear as he spoke and she shivered.

Michelle turned to face him and he pulled her in close. "There was something familiar about his eyes." Tony had no clue if she even knew she was doing it, but he felt her magic probing around his aura. God, this feeling was breaking over him like a wave. He'd had empaths try and read him before but she was surrounding him in her essence and even Malphas was turned on by it. He bent and was slowly making his way to her lips.

She had to go. _Now._

Tony pulled back a little but Michelle didn't let him get far. She reached up and ran a hand across his cheek. He closed his eyes again and grit his teeth. He was fighting this with everything he had and he was still losing.

She kissed him softly at first but it quickly turned into something stronger. The lust that was building in Malphas was staggering and Tony found it hard to keep from taking her right there. Finally he was able to break away to speak. It was breathless and fast but he had to warn her.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." She just pulled him back to her and he gave up all hope of stopping.

Tony reached down and hooked his hands behind her thighs and lifted her into him, never breaking their kiss. Michelle wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to his bedroom. He kept himself from tearing her clothes, but just barely.

She lay back, naked and he began to take her in with his eyes, hands and mouth. She was beyond perfect and even with his demon self egging him to be inside her right now, he couldn't help but try and memorize everything about her. He hadn't even stopped to take off his own clothes.

Tony started at her neck and ran his lips just a breath away from her skin down her throat. Her head tilted back as she arched so she didn't see his eyes turn solid black, unable to keep his other half completely away from her. They were both still him so he wasn't too surprised to feel that Malphas was as much in love with her as his human side. Still, he pushed after a little while and his eyes cleared.

He made his way down her body, absorbing every whimper and groan. Tony had been with human women before. Sex was a useful tool when you needed to manipulate and he'd always had an ulterior motive for the act. No doubt he had no motive now, the feeling so completely different. He forgot all about the Triad, his plan, anything but the sound and feel of her underneath him.

Spreading her legs wide, he breathed her in and growled. His senses were sharper than a humans and her scent had drove him crazy from the very beginning. But being this close to the source of it was dizzying. His eyes flashed black again as he tasted her, taking his time to push her to the edge. Right before she would have went over he pulled up from her.

Michelle finally opened her eyes but he didn't let her protest his stopping. His mouth covered her's roughly and she tasted herself on his tongue. She felt his clothes against her sensitive skin and reached up to help him remove them only to touch his bare chest. She hadn't heard him utter a spell but she didn't care.

Tony tried to slow down. He tried to be gentle but he could only control himself so much. Whatever this was, this connection to this witch, it was encompassing. He slid into her and pushed as deep as he could, stopping when he could go no further. Michelle groaned and clawed his back at the feel of him. Tony dropped his head to her neck, his eyes going black again as he began to move. She felt something, something dark and dangerous and it scared her but it added to whatever this feeling was between them. It was turning her on and later she would be a little upset by that, but right now all she could do was feel.

There was no way Tony could keep his concentration on holding his aura back and make love to her at the same time. He slipped and the dark feeling she was sensing was his overwhelming obsession with her. His human side could acknowledge love but Malphas, he only understood absolutes and the love was making him obsess over her. It bled into his aura and she was getting drunk on the feeling of it. His eyes wouldn't change back so he kept his face buried in her neck, running his lips along her collarbone. He sped up and the sounds of their bodies together brought more of Malphas to the surface. Both parts of him were drowning in her and she had no idea what was happening.

She started to come and Tony bit into her shoulder, the feeling of her tightening on him causing him to follow right behind her; a groan of her name the only sound in the room. Had their eyes been open they would have seen a faint white line connecting his heart with her's. It glowed brightly for a few seconds and then disappeared.

They both lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. Michelle pulled him closer to her and ran her hands through the back of his sweaty hair. Tony kept his head resting on her shoulder, kicking himself for letting things get this far out of hand. He couldn't leave now. He wouldn't leave. But he'd carry out what he came to do. He wouldn't let this witch take him over.

_What the hell have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

_PG_

_It's kinda short but it's a setup chapter._

* * *

"I think I've been dumped."

Everyone at the table just stopped what they were doing. Michelle turned a deep shade of red and then went back to fixing her plate. Jack elbowed Kate and people started passing the breakfast items again.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well I slept with him and I haven't heard anything in over three days."

Bill choked on his muffin and Karen smacked him on the back.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Doesn't that seem, I don't know, desperate?" Michelle picked at her eggs.

"He's probably just busy. He's a lawyer. I'm sure he'll call." Kate reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

Michelle smiled at her sister but went back to picking at her eggs. She couldn't shake the feeling it was more than that.

* * *

Tony felt a presence in his room and shot up to find Abraxas standing at the foot of his bed. His soulless eyes took in the room before coming back to rest on Tony.

"Mortal furnishings are, curious."

"My lord-"

"I've come to put you back on track, Malphas. The report from Dane was most disturbing."

Tony stayed silent. There was no point in trying to deny it.

"You had a chance to take the book and yet you focused on this witch instead. And now I hear you've actually bedded her?"

"My lord...it's all a part of the bigger picture. If you'd just give me more time-"

"This is it, Malphas. This is your last chance. Kill the witch. Take the book." Abraxas raised his hand and slowly curled his fingers inward. Tony clutched his chest and bent over, the pain feeling like he was on fire from the inside. "If you don't kill her, we'll kill you. It's that simple. Do your job, or we'll get someone to do it for you." The demon lord disappeared in a burst of flame, leaving Tony panting.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and inhaled slowly, catching his breath. He had to figure out a way to get that book. The only problem was the power of three. The sisters together were too powerful a force for him to take alone. He'd have to split them up, but how? How could he break the power of three without hurting Michelle?

_How do you split up sisters?_

It came to him suddenly and once he worked out how to proceed he was more than frustrated that it'd taken him this long to figure it out.

Tony headed for the make shift alter he'd built in one of the other rooms. If he was going to do this quickly he'd need help and he knew just the demon for the job. He gathered together what he needed and lit a candle. Eyes closed and chanting he pulled the athame across his palm. His blood hit the flame and smoke started to curl, taking on a life of it's own. It traveled down the alter to the floor and grew up in a whirlwind.

When Tony opened his eyes, he saw a scruffy looking man, no different from any other homeless person. Tony smiled evilly.

"Hello Gaez. I've got a job for you."

The demon of anger just smiled back.

* * *

"Michelle! Phone!"

Michelle closed the door on Poe's cage sadly. She kept it clean, waiting for him to come back but it'd been months now.

Picking up the receiver she yelled back to Karen. "Hello?"

"Hey, I uh, how ya doin?"

To say she was shocked was an understatement. But, another emotion took over.

"What do you want?" Tony closed his eyes on the other end of the phone. He knew she would be pissed. He hadn't called her in a week. Not since they slept together and he didn't need to be fully human to know you just didn't do that to a woman and expect her to be welcoming.

"Look, I know I didn't call-"

"No...you didn't."

"Which is why I'm calling now to beg forgiveness. I was hoping I could take you out to dinner to grovel at your feet." Tony held his breath. Everything rested on her answer.

Michelle didn't answer immediately. She wanted to. Something was telling her he was being sincere but she didn't like the way he'd treated her. Not after what had happened between them. Tony made her feel out of control, which wasn't like her. Being an empath she was usually in tune to everything around her. But with him, she just couldn't read him like others. It was both intriguing and frustrating. She was sure it was one of the reasons she was so drawn to him.

"Groveling sounds good."

"It's been a while since I've done this, so you'll haveta take pity on me. Is that a yes?"

Michelle smiled. "That's a yes."

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to make his voice sound hopeful. "Great! I'll uh, I'll pick ya up at 7?"

"I'll be ready."

Michelle set the phone down and bit her lip, trying not to smile. She really liked this guy. In fact she thought she might like him just a bit too much. Trying not to think about it, she went downstairs to let her sisters know she wouldn't be joining them for dinner.

Across town, Tony set the phone down with anything but a smile on his face. He leaned his weight on his hands resting against the alter. Eyes closed, he spoke to the other demon.

"It's done."

"Which sister should I start with first?"

"The weakest. We start with the youngest."

Gaez looked at the prince confused. "But, isn't that the witch going out with you?"

Tony grit his teeth. "While she's with me, you do your job. When she returns, her sisters anger will drive her here. I'll be able to feel when their power has broken."

He pushed himself up and turned to Gaez, the demon a little taken aback at the look in the prince's eyes. It wasn't anything he was familiar with. "Once her protection is down, I'll kill her."


	7. Chapter 7

_PG-13 for language_

* * *

"So tell me about your family?"

Tony sipped his wine and placed the glass back on the table. "There really isn't much to say."

"Well I've been talking your ear off all evening. I'm sure you don't want to hear anything else about my sisters." She smiled at him as she drank her own wine. "I'd like to know more about where you're from."

He fiddled with the stem of his glass. "Is something wrong, Tony?"

"I don't really like to talk about it." He gave her a quick, uncomfortable look before staring back down at the table. "My parents died when I was young."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean to bring up something that was painful."

"No, no, it's fine. I'd just rather talk about something else."

Michelle squirmed in her seat a little, looking out at the dance floor. She smiled then stood up, holding her hand out to Tony.

"What, what are you doing?"

"I've talked about me all night and if you won't talk about you, we're gonna dance."

"Michelle, I'm a horrible dancer. Trust me, you don't want to dance with me."

"Oh come on, you can't be that bad." She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands resting on his shoulders. "See, nothing to it." She smiled at him and then rest her head against his chest.

Tony closed his eyes and just savored having her this close. After tonight, there was a good chance he'd never get to hold her again.

* * *

They pulled up to the front of her house. Michelle suddenly got nervous. _Should she invite him in?_

"Tony, would-"

"I gotta get up early tomorrow to meet with a witness." He wouldn't look at her and she became more confused than nervous.

"Oh. Well...I had a great time." She fiddled with the door handle, just wanting to get the hell out of the car.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did too." He still wouldn't look at her so she just sighed and started to push the door open when he stopped her.

"Michelle, I..."

She stared back at him.

"Goodbye, Michelle."

As she walked up to the door, she couldn't help but feel he wasn't talking about the end of their evening.

* * *

Tony opened his apartment door and pulled out the key. Gaez was sitting on his couch, flipping through channels.

"I'm not even sure what anyone would need me for anymore. These mortals seem to be plenty pissed on their own."

Tony threw his keys on the side table. "Everything go ok?"

Gaze clicked the T.V. off and turned to the prince. "Like clockwork. It was easy, actually. They seem to have a lot of unresolved issues, especially with the youngest one." He stood and walked around. "When I left the sisters were yelling at each other. Your witch should be here soon."

Tony didn't comment. He walked into his bedroom and hung his coat up, pulling off his dress shirt. Gaez followed him and leaned against the door jamb, just watching. "You know, she's quite attractive. For a mortal. I imagine she was fun in bed."

The prince stopped moving for a second, then finished pulling on the t-shirt he had in his hand. Still, he didn't comment.

"You _have _slept with her? At least that's the current rumor."

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Gaez just leered at Tony.

"As you wish, my lord."

The prince pushed past him just as a knock sounded at the door. Tony turned quickly to the other demon. "Leave."

"Have fun." He shimmered out and Tony approached the door. He took a deep breath then turned the knob.

* * *

"Ok, what the _hell _was that?" Karen shouted at Jack, pacing the living room.

"I think you guys have been influenced."

"What? What does _that _mean?" Kate continued picking up pieces of the vase off the floor, watching Karen flail wildly at her husband. She'd like to know what was going on as well.

"There's a demon who can control anger. Make you furious over the smallest thing. There's no other reason why you guys would go at each other like that."

Kate stood and made her way to the kitchen. "Where would Michelle go? I mean, the things we said to her..."

Karen had stopped pacing and looked up at Jack. "Get the book."

He shimmered out and a few seconds later, was back with the book in his hands. Karen flipped fast, reading the descriptions of each demon before she came to one that sounded like what they'd experienced.

"Gaez: demon of hate and anger. Has the ability to infect his victims with intense hatred. He builds off an existing resentment and shapes the anger from there. Also has the ability to possess his victims." They hadn't actually seen him so they couldn't be sure if the picture with the description was actually him but she bet this was who was responsible for their fight.

Jack looked over her shoulder and then off in the distance, concentrating. "I don't think he's here for his own agenda."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's a lower level demon. They know they have no chance of ever defeating the power of three so they don't even bother. It'd be suicide. He had to be here working for someone else."

Kate had joined them again in the living room. "You mean like a higher level demon who has been harrassing us for the last three months?"

They all looked at each other and said jointly: "Malphas."

Karen closed the book and Jack gasped, pointing at the cover. "Oh shit, look!"

There on the front, the symbol of the unity of the power of three was no longer entwined. The three circles were now separated.

A tingle of magic passed over each of them and Jack swore again. "This is bad."

* * *

"I have no idea what happened." Michelle wiped at her eyes with the tissue Tony had given her before sitting on the couch. "I came back from dinner and they just...attacked me." She sniffled and he pulled her closer.

"And you don't know why they were angry with you?"

"No! When I left, everything was fine. They just-" A tingle ran over her skin and she stopped speaking.

Tony felt the magical barrier over her fall. He kept his features schooled, but inside he was anxious. Now, he had to do it now. He couldn't think about her, he couldn't think about not hurting her. He had to do this, she had to die. No matter what he felt.

She had no idea he'd felt the magic as well. He also figured she had no idea what it meant. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I, I just felt a little light headed there for a second." She smiled at him and then looked away confused again.

Tony rose and walked back to the room with the alter. "You know you can stay here as long as you need to." He pulled the ceremonial dagger from it's sheath and slid it through his belt at his back. Sitting back next to her, he reached up and ran his fingers down the side of her face.

"Thank you, Tony. I didn't know where else to go." She looked up at him, her eyes so trusting. She was close, too close. _He had to do this._

He closed the last distance between them and kissed her. She started kissing back, losing herself in him. Tony reached back and pulled the dagger from his belt and raised his hand, gripping the handle tight. She kissed him harder and his eyes rolled back. God, he couldn't do it. She was intoxicating. This would be his end for sure. He had to get her away from him.

He slipped the dagger back behind him between the cushions of the couch. He reached up and framed her face in his hands, kissing her harder. He'd take this last taste to keep with him in oblivion.

Tony broke the kiss and rest his forehead against her's. "You need to leave."

Michelle was a bit taken back and looked at him worried. "Wha, What?"

"Your sisters. You should go try and mend things with them." His breathing was heavy and she reached up to touch him but he stopped her, standing up and pulling her with him. "Please, Michelle. You need to go."

"You're right. I shouldn't let this wait." She walked past him towards the door. He never turned to look at her. "I hope I didn't do anything..."

Tony tried to control his breathing, but he wouldn't look at her. "No. You didn't do anything. Just...just go to them."

She never said anything, just opened the door and left. He let out a great sigh and collapsed on the couch, his head falling into his hands. Gaez shimmered in behind the couch.

"What the fuck was that?"

Tony shot up and turned to the demon, furious. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I never left, just sat in the corner to watch. I thought I was getting the chance to watch our mighty prince at work. Instead I got to see you let her go. I thought you were supposed to kill her? You had her, she was right there and you couldn't do it."

"How dare ya speak to me like this!" Tony started around the couch towards Gaez.

"You have disgraced yourself! I can speak to you however I like." Tony grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall behind them. The demon pulled at his hands. "You shouldn't do this, Malphas."

"Really? And why is that? Tell me why I shouldn't break your neck?"

"I don't just inspire hatred. I can also possess." His evil grin faded out as he turned to vapor, bleeding into Tony's torso. The prince bent over, coughing and then stood up switching to his demon form. Gaez moved to a mirror and smiled at his reflection. "I think we should go and have some fun with your witches."

Before he had the chance to shimmer out, the whirlwind of magic from a summoning grew around him. Malphas (Gaez) laughed. The witches were summoning him. "This couldn't be anymore perfect." He disappeared.

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, we don't have the power of three right now." Jack followed Karen into the living room. She started setting up the candles for the summoning.

"The only way we're gonna be able to get everything back to the way it was is to vanquish this bastard. And the only way we can do that is if we get a piece of him. So, let's bring his ass here right now and get on with it. I'm sick of this shit."

Jack just stared back at her, properly chastised. He looked over at his wife.

"Don't look at me. I happen to agree with her." Kate started lighting the candles.

"At least wait for Bill."

"We don't have time for that, Jack. Now are you helping us or not?" She opened the book to the summoning spell and Kate joined her. Jack just sighed and took his place behind the candles to surprise the demon. "Go ahead."

The sisters started reading from the book:

_Magic forces black and white,_

_Reaching out through space and light,_

_Be he far or be he near_

_Bring us the demon Malphas here._

A small whirlwind formed in the middle of the candles, growing as the sisters continued to chant. The smoke burst and there he was, Malphas. He looked between the sisters and growled, his black eyes cold.

"Jack, now!" The whitelighter made his move, but the demon had expected it. Malphas turned and just as Jack would have cast, the demon took him by the throat and tossed him back through one of the walls. But the distraction was enough for Karen to pull the athame back, step forward and swipe at Malphas's side. The prince howled at the pain and grabbed the wound, a piece of his flesh falling to the floor.

Karen raised her hand and blew the demon through the bay windows, out onto the lawn. He landed hard and shifted back human. Tony moaned and kept his hand over the wound. Gaez had been knocked out of him by the force from the witch. Tony rolled slowly to his side and sluggishly threw a fireball at the demon, killing him. He let his head fall back to the ground. This was it. He didn't have the strength to change back into his demon form. They'd see him and know what had been going on. They'd vanquish him and he would welcome it. Once Michelle knew of his deception, she'd want nothing to do with him and he had no other reason for existing. Not after betraying his heritage. He closed his eyes and waited but felt the pull of a summoning, and it wasn't coming from the witches. He faded out into the ground.

Karen, Kate and Jack rushed toward the broken windows, looking out. "Shit. He's gone!" Karen stormed back towards the inside of the house. Kate and Jack glanced at each other. "At least we got a piece of him." They turned to see Karen holding up the demon's flesh. "Ok, let's do this. Time to make a Malphas killing potion."

* * *

Tony reappeared inside the Triad's chamber. He could barely keep his head up, but he refused to kneel.

"You have failed us, Malphas." Aamon raised his hand and a fireball floated above his palm.

"Yeah, no shit." Tony was panting, trying to put pressure on his wound. He looked down at the pool of blood around his feet.

"I believe that was your downfall, half-breed. Your red blood is a weakness and we have no use for weakness." Abraxas nodded to his brothers.

Abaddon spoke last. "Do you have anything to say before your vanquishing?"

Head still tilted down, Tony looked up. "I just have one thing to say..." He pulled the ceremonial dagger from his belt, Gaez having taken it when he was summoned. Abraxas wasn't expecting it. Tony threw the dagger towards him, sinking it deep into his chest, the demon lord bursting into flames. All that was left was a pile of ashes. Aamon threw his fireball but Tony shimmered out. He reappeared behind the demon and grabbed his head, twisting his hands and breaking his neck. All that was left was Abaddon. Everything had happened in the blink of an eye and he stood there shocked as Tony threw a fireball, turning the last of the Triad into another pile of ashes.

Tony stood next to dias, his breathing picking up speed as he looked around at the empty chamber. What the fuck had he done? Prince or no prince, he'd be hunted. Hunted for all eternity for being the most notorious traitor the underworld had ever seen. All for the love of a witch. A witch that would want nothing to do with him once she found out who he was. It was crazy. It was all so crazy. He felt dizzy, either from the blood loss or the situation he'd found himself in.

It started out low but grew in volume and desperation as Tony raised his arms above him and just yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

_PG_

* * *

"Ok you know what? This is disgusting." Kate dropped the pig's foot into the pot and watched the smoke turn blue.

"I don't care what it needs, as long as it gets rid of Malphas, we're putting it in." Karen started stirring the potion. "Where's Michelle?"

"I don't think she'll be up for this this morning."

"Why not? I need you to hand me some powered crickets."

Kate made yet another disgusted face and handed the jar to her sister. "She hasn't heard from Tony in over a week."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Karen..."

"Look, I don't like the guy. I never have. Maybe this is just the sign she needs to see he isn't worth it." Karen put the spoon down just as Michelle walked into the kitchen.

"Who isn't worth what?" Michelle peeked into the pot and wrinkled her nose.

"Uh, if, if we weren't being hunted this potion wouldn't be worth much." Kate stammered and Karen just rolled her eyes.

"Well, since we are all here let's get this done." Karen pulled out the spell and unfolded it onto the table.

"So, we just say this and poof, Malphas killing potion done?" Michelle leaned over to see the spell.

"Pretty much. Ready ladies?" Karen took Kate's hand and she linked hands with Michelle. They chanted and a small puff popped out of the top of the potion.

"Oh Kate, the Malphas flesh. In the fridge." Kate retrieved the piece of the demon and pulled it out of the container. "Highly disgusting." She dropped it in and the potion turned a dark red color, the smoke shimmering.

"Well if that's all..." Michelle headed out of the kitchen hurriedly and Karen followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"Tony's." Michelle pulled up her purse and saw the look her older sister was giving her. "Please, Karen, not now."

"I won't say anything. I know you like this guy, just...be careful ok?" Kate came out of the kitchen and handed Michelle a vial.

"I'll be fine Karen, I have the potion now." She waved it around before putting it in her purse.

"That makes me feel better, but that's not what I meant." Karen gave her a knowing look. Michelle just nodded and left.

* * *

Malphas collapsed against the headstone, breathing heavily. He glanced around the edge, seeing the bounty hunter make his way slowly, looking around the cemetery. He switched back human, then back demon, then human again. His strength was fading. This wound should have been healed instantly, but he wasn't able to go underground to get it closed.

Tony turned to watch the hunter. The bastard could track his scent, but shimmering made it harder for him. Unfortunately, it also made him weaker. Tony leaned his head against the headstone, trying to think.

His apartment. The hunter had already searched it. He might be able to hide there long enough to let the underworld calm down and get a healer to help him. He looked back again as the hunter made his way into one of the mausoleums. Tony took his chance and shimmered out.

* * *

Michelle knocked again, not really expecting anyone to answer. He wasn't there. Obviously he didn't want anything to do with her, but she wanted to hear it from him. He at least owed her that. Still, wishing he was home didn't make him just show up.

She turned to make her way back down the hall and glanced down. Her brow furrowed at the small colorful droplets on the dark carpet. They weren't obvious, but she could just make out different colored splotches here and there; all leading to Tony's door.

Michelle turned back to his door and touched the handle. If he didn't want her around, then she had no business even poking her head in, but if he was hurt...She'd never thought he might be in some kind of trouble. She closed her eyes tightly, mad at herself. He was a warlock, of course he could have gotten into something dangerous. Eyes open and a determined look on her face, she pushed on the handle, fully expecting the door to be locked, but it moved inward.

* * *

Tony stood in his bathroom, shirtless, examining the wound the oldest charmed sister gave him. Damn her. She'd never liked him. Not that Tony could blame her. She knew something was off. If this was bad, he expected her to lose her shit when she found out who he really was. Dizziness rushed over him and he leaned heavily on the counter. The wound was too deep and it wouldn't heal without magical help. He shifted back into Malphas to save his energy.

A sound from the front of the apartment took his attention away from his bed. He carefully approached his bedroom door, expecting the bounty hunter to flank him from the hall but down towards the entrance to the living room, Michelle walked past heading towards his kitchen. Malphas stepped back quickly then hid behind the door, trying his best not to make a sound. Unfortunately, being bigger in this form, he smacked up against the wall. "Hello?"

Pain shot through his side and he held the wound, gritting his teeth to keep from moaning. Shit, she couldn't find him like this. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pulling in all his energy.

* * *

Michelle made her way towards Tony's bedroom cautiously. She wanted to find him, but she also didn't know if someone might be here with him. Someone who may have hurt him. His bedroom door was cracked and she placed her palm against it, pushing slowly.

"Michelle? What're you doin' here?"

She jumped as Tony approached her from his bathroom, pulling on a shirt. Before he had a chance to pull the two sides closed, she saw it.

"Oh my God, Tony! What happened to you?" She rushed forward and he just didn't have the energy to avoid her and keep his human form at the same time. Michelle wrapped her arms around him and helped to lay him down on the bed. "Who did this?"

She reached to touch the wound. "Don't." Ignoring him, she was just about to touch him when he grabbed her wrist sternly. "I said don't." Her eyes widened at his tone and she could feel something in his aura change. Something unsettling, but then he must have pulled it away. "Please, Michelle."

"Who did this?" She ruffled his hair.

"A demon named Sars. My faction was hunting him and he got the drop on us. I was one of the unlucky ones." He gasped in pain and she pushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead.

"I'm going to get you some help." She went to stand but he stopped her, not letting go of her hand.

"No, Michelle it's fine."

"You're not fine, Tony. That wound is deep. Now let me help you." He couldn't fight her, so he just nodded and closed his eyes. It was getting harder for him to stay awake.

Michelle moved off the bed and closer to his bathroom, whispering up into the air. "Jack...Jack!"

The whitelighter orbed in next to her. "Michelle? What's-"

"He's hurt, Jack. You've got to help him." Jack looked at Tony. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. He was obviously in a lot of pain. Michelle pushed the right side of his shirt apart and Jack bent closer to see the wound.

"It looks like someone took a chunk out of him." He looked up at Michelle. "He say how this happened?" "He said a demon named Sars." Jack didn't recognize the name, but that wasn't suspicious. There were so many demons nowadays. He lifted his hand over the wound but Michelle didn't see the typical glow that came whenever he healed someone. "Why isn't it working?" "I wasn't healing him, I was checking to see if the wound was actually made by evil." "He said it was." "He lied to you. There isn't an evil signature on this wound. You know I can't heal someone unless they've been hurt by evil. It's against the rules."

Michelle's eyes squinted in anger at him. "That never stopped you before."

Jack felt the sting she was intending. She was right, he had broken the rules before under certain situations. But this, this was just a case of Tony needing a doctor. "He should be in the hospital, Michelle."

"Jack, look at him! He can barely stand. What if he doesn't make it? He's already waited too long."

His eyes went from her to the man lying on the bed. Tony seemed to be out cold now. There was something wrong here. It reminded him of the feeling he got when he touched Tony before. Something about this just wasn't right but Jack couldn't put his finger on it. He knelt down next to Tony's wounded side and looked up at Michelle. "You shouldn't be asking me to do this."

"I know...but I am." Jack could see it. She loved this man. He figured as much. He sighed. Karen will be furious when she finds out he did this.

Turning back to Tony, he raised his hands and they started to glow over the wound. Jack felt it instantly. This guy wasn't what he claimed to be. Sparks flicked between his hands and Tony's side and the man twitched. The glow, usually a yellow hue, turned a dark blue. "Something's wrong." He didn't get to say anything more, energy from the wound shot out and threw the whitelighter across the room.

"Jack!"

"I'm ok, I'm ok." He stood up slowly and moved his eyes to where Michelle was staring. The wound on Tony's side was closed, but it was mangled. A rough textured scar covered it. Jack didn't leave scars. Tony's eyes were starting to open. "Michelle, can I see you in the hall for a second."

She leaned over and kissed Tony on the forehead. "I'll be right back." He just nodded.

Jack grabbed her arm as soon as she came out of the door, speaking quietly but firmly. "We're getting out of here."

"What, why?"

"He's not who you think he is, Michelle. You saw what happened in there. That's never happened before."

"What are you talking about? You healed him."

"No, Michelle. I only partially healed him. I can fully heal humans. I can fully heal anyone on the side of light." He waited to see if she was catching what he was trying to say.

Michelle had a confused look but it slowly added saddness. "I...I don't understand."

"Yes you do. Put all the pieces together. He's secretive, this faction he talks about we've never been able to track down...and his wound is in the same place as Malphas's." He paused. It hurt to be the one to put that look on her face. "He's a demon, Michelle."

She didn't try to deny it. Her mind was fitting everything together and she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. Jack watched her turn her eyes towards Tony's room. She was crushed. "I'm getting you out of here."

"No. I want to do this alone."

"No way am I leaving you here-"

"Jack." The finality in her voice made him stop. "Just go. I've got the potion, I'll be fine. But, I've...I've got to do this myself." He stared back a few seconds before giving up. Nodding he orbbed out.

Michelle closed her eyes against the wetness that wanted to fall. She couldn't do this with tears. She couldn't let him see how much he'd hurt her. Her questions would be answered and then she'd send his ass back to hell.

Pushing back into the room, her eyes fell on an empty bed. Before she could look around for Tony, he spoke from right beside her.

"Why don't you go ahead and ask what ya want to ask."

She turned to look at him, backing up slowly.

"I won't lie to you, Michelle."


	9. Chapter 9

_PG-13_

* * *

Michelle took another step back from Tony. He never moved, just watched her move away from him. His eyes shut and suddenly she was assaulted with an intense feeling of darkness. She grabbed her chest and tried to catch her breath. It was overwhelming, the violence and the overall hatred coming from him. She dropped her head and tried to push it all back, finally getting a handle on it. Michelle looked up at him. His eyes were such a contradiction to the emotions he was projecting.

"I...I thought demons didn't have emotions." She was still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm half human. My...other half doesn't know how to reconcile them but I _can _feel." He took a step closer and she suddenly reached inside her purse.

"Stay away from me!" His eyes narrowed at the vial now in her hand. "You...you bastard." She wasn't crying, but her eyes were watery. "Why did you do this? Why couldn't you have just killed me? Was this some sort of sick thrill for you?"

Tony reached toward her but she moved towards the living room, putting the couch between them. "I tried! I did everything I could think of to complete my mission. I had you...right here, I had you and I couldn't do it." As he looked down, she came around the couch to get right up in his face but he wouldn't look at her.

"I don't want to hear your lies, Tony. Malphas...whoever the hell you are." A few tears had escaped and she swiped at them quickly while taking another step back. This time, though, she didn't move fast enough and Tony reached out, pulling her into him. He had a firm grip on her arm holding the potion, pulling it away from him. He leaned into her and she turned her head to the side before he could kiss her. At least, she assumed that's what he was trying to do.

Tony just stared at her refusing to look into his eyes. "I love you, Michelle."

That seemed to trigger something deep and angry in her. She spun her head back to him and pushed him as hard as she could away from her. "Shut up! You're a liar. Demons do nothing but deceive people, just like you deceived me. And I was stupid enough to let you!"

He didn't come any closer but he was getting angry now too. "I'm not lyin', Michelle!" He ran a furious hand through his hair. "You have no idea how fucked up this all is. What I've done." He focused back on her and tried his best to let his eyes convey exactly what it was he felt for her. "I do love you, Michelle. There is no way this could be anything other than love. I've never felt anything like it before in my life."

The cloud of darkness coming from him earlier was still present, but it had something like an echo in it now. Michelle could feel a warmth cover her, pushing into the dark feeling till they mixed. It was like a pulse; dark then light. It made her head spin and she brought a hand up to her temple. "Why are you telling me this now? Are you hoping we'll let you go? Are you changing sides? Is that even possible?"

Tony laughed but it was without humor. "I have no clue why I'm telling you. I damn sure know you don't return the feelin'." He frowned. "I can't change sides, Michelle. I can betray my kind but I can't be something I'm not. I may do good things, but it doesn't take away the fact that I am a demon. Nothing can change that." He took a tentative step forward and when she didn't retreat he took another, until he was in her personal space. Tony slowly raised a hand and skimmed his fingertips down her neck. "I don't want you to let me go. I want you to do what ya should have done the moment ya met me."

Michelle clutched the vial to her chest. "Don't think this changes anything. Whatever it is you're doing, it won't work."

Tony stepped back with a sad smile. "I'm not trying to trick you."

"How can I believe anything you say? You've done nothing but lie to me the entire time, Tony."

"Yes. Yes, I have. Everything I did was a lie. Everything but this. This is the only _real _thing I've ever done."

Michelle gave him a hard stare and set her jaw. "I don't believe you."

She expected him to make his move then. His plan wasn't working. The only thing left would be for him to attack her. But he didn't. She flinched as he moved to raise his arms out from his sides.

"I only know one way to prove it to ya...vanquish me."

* * *

Karen had just placed the last of the summoning candles down when Jack orbbed in.

"Where have you been? We're about ready to summon Malphas and get this all over with."

"Tony is Malphas." Jack watched Karen stop, her hand hanging in the air over the candle. Kate walked into the attic and stopped at the look on Karen's face. "What's going on?"

"What did you say? Are you joking?" Karen stood to approach Jack.

"I just left from his place. Michelle found him there, wounded. I tried to heal him and something happened. It didn't take, not completely and that's when I felt it. He's a demon, Karen. His wound is on his right side." Kate walked up next to her sister, shock written all over her face. "Tony is Malphas."

Karen seemed to snap into gear. "Where's Michelle? You just left her there?"

"I had no choice! I can't force her to orb with me. She insisted I leave. Said she wanted to do this herself."

"Bullshit!" Karen turned and linked arms with Kate and grabbed Jack's forearm. "Take us there. _Now!_"

* * *

"Wh-What?" Michelle pulled the vial in closer, just staring back at him like he was crazy.

"Vanquish me. Nothing I say will convince you." Tony dropped his arms slowly. "Honestly, I'd rather not exist if I can't have you. If it proves to you the way I feel, then do it."

Michelle closed her eyes at his words. This wasn't fair. She wasn't supposed to be conflicted. He wasn't supposed to love her. He broke her heart. She was coming to get answers and then to get rid of him, permanently. "Michelle...you have no idea how it feels to be empty your entire life and then all of a sudden, everything comes rushing in at once. This emotion, I can't handle it without you. It's not the kind of suffering I'm used to. It's a hell of a lot more painful." She opened her eyes to see him pleading with her. "Please. Just do it. Make it stop."

She approached him, slowly. Tony held his breath. He wasn't lying. He had no problem welcoming death if it would prove to her he was sincere. What good would it do him to exist with this feeling ripping him apart? He couldn't go home. He wasn't even sure where home was anymore. No one could help him but her and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Michelle looked up at him as he waited for her decision. She opened her mouth to speak and they both turned at the bright light of someone orbbing in.

"Get the hell away from her!" Karen went to grab Michelle as Tony changed into Malphas. Both sisters stopped, taken aback by the large demon. Michelle stared at him wide eyed so Malphas took advantage and pulled her to him. A dagger slipped down from his arm and he brought it up under Michelle's chin, the blade cool against her neck.

Everyone in the room froze. Malphas growled at Karen. "Back away."

"I swear to God, if you hurt her..." Karen took a few steps back but then lunged forward as they shimmered out. "No!"

* * *

Finally Michelle's vision cleared and she bent over, trying her best not to be sick. "Can we stop the goddamn shimmering all over? I think I'm going to vomit."

Malphas put away the dagger and looked around the cemetery. They should be fine here for a while. Evil was harder to track in cemeteries. No doubt the other charmed ones were already scrying for their location. "I had to make sure we weren't followed."

Her stomach calmed a little and she straightened. All she could do was just, stare at him. She'd never been this close to a demon before in her life. Well, not without trying to kill it. It was the same as before, when they were in the manor's attic. His eyes, demon eyes, showing emotion in a pool of blackness. It made her feel uneasy. It was unnatural. She broke eye contact with him and Malphas frowned, switching back into Tony. "I didn't mean to make ya uncomfortable."

"It's a bit late for that now, don't you think?" Michelle shot back.

Tony advanced on her and she stumbled a bit as she started backing up. "Don't start with that. I told ya what ya wanted to know. You know what I am. You know how I feel. Now please, just fucking kill me!" He was yelling and his aura was sharp against her skin. So much pain...

Michelle pulled her hand back, the red liquid tilting in the vial as she moved. Tony sighed deeply and closed his eyes, waiting. After several seconds of nothing he cracked his eyes. Michelle dropped her arm and rushed up to him, sliding her empty hand up his chest, her voice a little frantic. "I can't. I can't. I can't do it. I can't be the one to do this."

"It has to be you. I can't live like this, Michelle. It's not living, it's torture!" Tony buried his hands in her hair, pulling her face closer to his. He didn't kiss her, just leaned his head against hers. He watched her close her eyes. She was breathing heavy and clutching his shirt in her hand. If he was wrong about this, it wouldn't really matter. He'd die anyway. But if he wasn't...

"Do you love me, Michelle?"

Michelle's lips pulled in as she tried to hold everything back. This was so wrong, what she was about to do. It went against everything she'd ever been taught. Everything she'd sworn to do. She sobbed into his chest, not looking up at him, and answered. "Yes."

Tony barely let her get the word out before he was taking her lips with his. She slid her hand up into his hair and pulled hard, kissing him around her sobs. He pulled her into him as close as he could.

A sharp pain shot across his back and Tony broke the kiss, groaning loudly. He reached over Michelle to catch himself against the outer mausoleum wall. She ducked under him and saw the bounty hunter making his way towards them fast. She pulled on Tony's arm leading him into the mausoleum. "Hurry Tony, he's coming quick!" Sparks popped over their heads as another shot from the hunter just missed them.

Michelle pushed Tony ahead of her, down into a corner of the concrete room. The footsteps coming down got louder. The hunter made it to the bottom of the steps and just smirked at her. The witch was blocking his way to Malphas.

"Got witches fighting your battles for you now, prince?"

"Prince?" Michelle cut her eyes down at Tony panting against the wall.

"Does she even know who you are? What you went and did for her?" The hunter came closer and Michelle tried to think of something, anything she could do to get them out of this. Tony was already hurt before the hunter made it worse. Jack wasn't able to heal all of him.

"You must be something pretty special to flip a demon." He looked her up and down and Michelle felt her skin crawl. "You gonna offer me the same thing if I let him live?"

"Don't touch her." Tony coughed and the hunter just laughed.

"Or what? Sorry, my lord. There's not a damn thing you can do to stop me." He reached out to grab Michelle, lunging quickly.

Tony shot up, one hand braced against the wall and his other pulled back, fire pulling in from the air. Every last bit of energy he had, gathered in a flaming ball of hate that he whipped at the hunter. "NO!"

Michelle pulled from the black grip of the hunter as he burned up right before her eyes. A small pile of ashes was all that was left. She stared down at it and then looked at Tony as he collapsed back against the wall, his head leaning back. Taking in gulps of air he turned his head toward her. "Do ya believe me now?"

She rushed to him and he pulled her in tight, kissing her fiercly. She ran her hands over his sweaty forehead, pushing his hair back. "What are we gonna do?"

Michelle didn't have an answer for him. It was forbidden, what they were doing. The elders would never allow it. And her sisters...He had to hide. They had to do something to make her sisters think he was no longer a threat. She looked down at the potion vial still in her hand.

_That's it._

"Give me your shirt." Tony just looked at her funny.

"I don't think right now is the time for that, Michelle."

"I don't mean-just give me your shirt." He did as she asked and she walked to the middle of the mausoleum. She dropped the shirt and held her hand out. "Give me your dagger."

Tony moved to stand beside her and placed the dagger in her palm. "What are you doing?"

"Let me see your hand." His forehead wrinkled in confusion but he let her pull his hand to line up over the shirt. She pulled the dagger across his palm, a line of blood welled up and he clenched his fist. Droplets squeezed between his fingers and ran down, landing all over the shirt.

Michelle pushed him back as she stepped back herself. She threw the potion at the shirt, the vial exploding off the floor. The blood interacted with the liquid causing a small crater in the floor and turning the shirt to ashes.

Tony pulled her to him and kissed her. She broke the kiss when they both needed air. "No one will look for you now that you're dead." He smiled down at her and went to kiss her again.

"Michelle!" They both turned toward the entrance.

"My sisters." She pulled him to her and kissed him quickly, then pushed him away. "Go. Don't let them see you." Her eyes welled up again and he started to shimmer out.

"You _will _see me again, Michelle."

Karen had just turned the corner from the steps as the last faded image of him disappeared. "Michelle! Oh my God!" The oldest sister grabbed Michelle in a tight hug. "God, I thought for sure he'd killed you." They both started crying and laughing at the same time.

"I'm fine, Karen. Really." Kate and Jack came down the stairs to join them. On her way to them, Kate noticed the large crater, still smoking from the potion. "Is that-?"

"Yes." Michelle tried her best to keep her features schooled in sadness. "Malphas is gone."

"You did what you had to do. I know it doesn't help much right now, but just remember that." Karen caressed her hair and gave her a small smile.

"I know. I did what I had to." Michelle bit her lip and didn't look back up at her sisters.


	10. Chapter 10

_NC-17_

* * *

Michelle closed the cage door quietly. She hadn't seen Poe in over six months. The possibility of him being dead made her sad, but it was the most likely conclusion. The bird always showed back up at night to sleep inside her room. She missed him. The secret weighing on her now was something she couldn't tell another human being. But she could tell him.

The metal bars were cool under her fingers and she ran them up and down the cage. "What happened to you, Poe?"

"I think I can answer that."

Michelle's entire body tensed at his voice. He'd been gone about three months now and she was sure he wouldn't keep his promise to her. Her grip on the cage tightened and she finally turned a little to see if maybe her ears were playing tricks on her.

Tony smiled at her but the look on her face made him drop it slowly. "I know it's been a while, Michelle."

She backed up against the table holding the cage and it rattled slightly. "A while? It's been months. I didn't think you'd-"

"I promised ya. I wouldn't do that to you." He took a tentative step forward.

"Everything happened so fast. It's just..." Michelle held her breath as he kept approaching her slowly.

"You weren't sure if I might still be lying." Tony stopped right in front of her and ran one finger along her jaw, lifting her face up to his. "I love you, Michelle. There is _nothing _that can keep me away from you."

The stern inflection in his voice made her shiver and not for the first time, she considered how absolutely crazy it was to get involved with a demon. But then he leaned forward the last bit and kissed her, erasing any worry she'd had.

Michelle broke their kiss and framed his face in her palms. "Where have you been?"

Tony pulled her into him and kissed her again. "I'm still being hunted. Every demon wanting to make a name for themselves is on my ass. I had to lay low for a while." He ran a hand through her hair, pulling gently on a few of the curls escaping her messy ponytail. "I didn't think it would be safe for you if I came any sooner."

She dropped her head to his chest and breathed him in. "You picked a perfect night to show up. Everyone is out at the club."

"I know. I watched them all leave."

Michelle looked confused and he gave her a nervous smile. "I'm uh...I'm your bird."

She blinked once. Twice. And said nothing for a bit, just stared back at him. "Wait, what?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and paced away from her. "I'm Poe. That's why he hasn't been around in a while. I was using that form to gather information on you and your sisters, before..."

Her mouth fell open a bit and then she crossed her arms angerly. "Is there anything else, Tony? Anything you should tell me that you are leaving out?"

He frowned back at her, not exactly liking her tone. "Look, this isn't easy for me. So much more has happened than ya know about."

"Like what?" He shook his head and she walked to him, grabbing his arm as he tried to turn away from her. "Tony, how do you expect me to understand if you don't tell me what's going on?"

He took a deep breath and looked down at her. "Does this have anything to do with that bounty hunter calling you a prince?" Tony ran an irritated hand through his hair.

"Yeah...a little." Her eyebrow went up. "Ok, more than a little."

"Sit." He narrowed his eyes at her but he sat on the edge of her bed while she sat in the chair at her vanity. "Tell me everything."

* * *

It took him a few hours but he finally finished explaining the entire situation to her. A few times he thought she had started crying, but not one tear fell. He told her about his mother and father. How he hated his mother for what she'd done. She knew how he was adopted, the name of his new family, his kingdom. He explained exactly what was asked of him, why they wanted them dead and then he ended with how he killed the Triad.

She still hadn't said anything and Tony was starting to worry that maybe it was just too good to be true. They were already starting out with enough problems between them, but now...

Michelle stood and he stood with her, not knowing what else to do. She looked him over from head to toe. "So...those markings on you...on Malphas, they stand for something?"

"Yeah. Each successful mission by a..." He looked around for the right word. "...a general, is marked on the body."

She walked up close to him and ran one hand over his shirt. "Can I see?"

Tony could feel the demon in him rise up from the lust it felt at her question. He'd never had anyone ask this. He would have broken a demon's neck for even suggesting it. But both parts of him were turned on at the thought of her studying him. Still, he couldn't help but worry that she'd finally come to her senses and tell him to get out. He knew what he looked like in his demon form. Before her, he was proud of the fear he could create in people. Now, the last thing Tony wanted was for Michelle to be afraid of him.

Still, as she just stared up at him waiting for an answer, he knew he could deny her nothing. He didn't say anything, just let his eyes go solid black. Michelle gasped at how unexpectedly he started to change. She left her hand on his chest and watched his eyes change, his body grow taller and wider and his face change into the demon that had hunted her and her sisters. No matter how long they would be together, she knew she'd never get used to that.

Michelle moved her hand across his upper chest, the muscles were larger and much harder than when he was human. "Your clothes...they are part of the change too?"

She didn't look up at him after she spoke, just kept running her eyes along his form. The change in his voice startled her a bit. "Yes. I just think about what I want, and it appears on me."

Nodding she took in what he'd chosen. Black slacks, boots and a very tight fitting black shirt. Simple. She touched his forearm lightly and he made a small noise that resembled a growl. "I'm not hurting you am I?" When she looked up, his eyes were doing it again. That deep unsettling feeling covered her. "No. I've never...no one but another demon has ever touched me in this form. And even then, it wasn't often." Her attention returned to his arm as she ran her fingers over the designs. "This form is for violence. It's known nothing else."

Her touch followed the designs up his arm but the rest were covered by his shirt. She played with the edge of his short sleeve, a little nervous about her question. "Would you let me see the rest?" Malphas closed his eyes and instantly the shirt was gone.

Michelle's eyes ran over the patterns that covered his entire upper body. She tilted her head at a few of them. Most resembled tribal tattoos she'd seen on men black of the designs contrasted with his deep red skin. Her hand ran over one that went across his stomach and her face went confused. "They aren't some kind of surface marking? They're raised off the skin." She touched another one that crossed one of his shoulders.

"They are scars. Each decoration is pressed into the skin as well as the soul. They cannot be removed." He had them everywhere she could see, even his face and it started to sink in exactly what he was trying to say to her without having to actually say the words.

"You had to kill to get these." They made eye contact and the look she gave him was hard. "Didn't you?" He didn't answer her but she could see his eyes squint slightly. "Tell me, Tony."

He bristled at that and she watched him clench his teeth at her. For the first time since he'd switched she actually felt a little fear. His teeth looked razor sharp and whatever she'd done had upset him. "I am not him, and he is not me but we are both the same person. Don't ever forget that."

Michelle nodded slowly at him and he seemed to calm down. She moved closer and started touching the designs again. "To answer your question, yes. I had to kill." She looked up when he paused. He pointed to a pattern resembling a five pointed star that ran along the side of his neck. "This, is the symbol of the prince." She reached up and ran a few fingers over it. He took her hand in his clawed one and placed it on a design that took up his entire right side. She spread her hand out feeling the raised skin. It looked like some kind of ancient writing she'd seen in the book of shadows. "This says 'qespw zdouyl' in demon. But in your tongue it says 'witch slayer.'"

Malphas stared down at her. She hadn't said anything, just kept staring at the words. The demon blinked. Her reaction wasn't surprising but he didn't feel any remorse for earning the mark. That was for his human half to deal with. But, even Malphas knew that this could drive her away from him. He breathed in deeply at the sharp spike of possession that overcame him. These new feelings were hard for him to control but he tamped down on the emotion. If the witch changed her mind, he'd leave. He wouldn't leave _her _though.

Michelle's eyes watered and a few tears streaked down her face. Nameless, faceless witches, all doing nothing but what they were destined to do and he had killed them. He'd killed them and been rewarded for it. He was proud of it. She couldn't look at him when she finally spoke. "Do you feel anything different about what you've done?"

Those black eyes shot back and forth across her face. "If you want to know if I feel remorse for doing my duty, no. I was serving my kind." He raised his hand and ran a sharp nail down her throat. "But what I've done hurts you, so it's hurting me. I no longer serve my kind. I serve you."

Michelle took his hand in both of her's and looked up as he continued to caress her neck. "I want the truth." He blinked back, waiting. "Would you kill again?"

Malphas dropped his hands and pulled her to him by the waist, his face inches from her's. But she blinked and suddenly she was looking back at Tony. "Yes. If I had to for you, I'd kill again."

* * *

"Jack? You ok?" Kate touched her husband's arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. The elders are just calling me. Kinda odd for so late at night." He stood and excused himself from the table.

Bill took a sip of his beer. "What do you think they want?"

"It can't be good. I don't they've ever called him for a _good _reason." Karen sighed and leaned back against the booth they were using. She watched the couples on the dance floor. "Just once it'd be nice to have some time off from the good guy stuff."

Jack came back to the table fairly quickly and the look on his face didn't seem encouraging. Kate was the first one to ask him what was going on. "Something bad I guess?"

"Well...they aren't really sure yet."

The other three people at the table exchanged a look but Karen was the one who spoke. "O...k...are you going to tell us what's going on?"

"Well, it looks like Michelle's name has been placed in the book of fate."

"Wait, the what now?"

"The book of fate. Every soul is matched with another one upon creation. Sometimes the souls meet right away but sometimes it takes many lifetimes. Once a pair of souls meant for each other do come in contact, their names are put into the book of fate. From then on they will be together, every lifetime."

"Well that's good right? This means she'll finally get over Tony." Karen gave Kate a look and the middle sister quickly corrected herself. "Malphas, I mean."

"Not...exactly."

"Jack...what do you mean not exactly?" Karen watched her brother in law look everywhere but at her. "Jack..."

"It shows the pair of names in the book. The one next to Michelle's...it's Tony Almeida."

* * *

"_God_, Tony..."

Never in her life had Michelle experienced anything like this. Things had moved rather quickly after his passionate response. This wasn't their first time together, of course. But he hadn't done anything like this before. "What...what are you doing?" She took in another gasping breath as the sensation over her breasts increased.

Tony's hand was stretched out above her torso, not touching her. He leaned over and gently ran his lips along the inside of one thigh as he curled his fingers again. Michelle moaned and arched a little more. "Nothing you would find in your book of shadows, that's for sure." She felt his smirk higher up her leg. "Sexual magic is considered dark, baby. I don't think you should learn it." He moved closer to her core and gave her one long lick. "But I think I'll practice what I know on ya."

* * *

Bill winced as he stopped at a red light. They'd made a hasty retreat from the club before Karen could lose her shit in front of God and everyone. Of course that meant she was losing her shit in the car.

"How? Don't they have rules up there? He's a fucking _demon_, Jack!"

"I'm well aware of what he is, Karen. Yelling it at me isn't going to get you the answer you want."

"What did they say? They had to explain how this happened." Kate interrupted quickly so Karen didn't have a chance to yell again.

"Apparently when the souls are matched, their respective 'circumstances' aren't taken into account. Her soul and his soul were matched. That's pretty much it. Him being a demon makes no difference."

Jack had barely finished speaking. "Makes no difference? He's a demon!"

"Honey, we all know what he was. You don't have to shout it at us."

"Just drive Bill!" Karen rest her head in her hand, leaning against the car door. "What does this mean? This doesn't hurt Michelle does it?"

"From what they told me, it just means she won't be completely happy till they find each other in the next lifetime." Jack rushed to explain when Karen opened her mouth again. "It doesn't mean she'll be miserable! Everyone is capable of loving more than one person in a lifetime. But true completeness, that can only happen with the soul you are paired with. She can be perfectly happy, but she'll never be perfectly complete until she finds him next time."

A sad feeling filled the car. Karen finally expressed what everyone was thinking. "I hate that Michelle has to suffer because of this. But I'll be honest. I'm glad the bastard is dead."

* * *

Michelle ran her hands through his sweaty hair again, pulling on it just a bit more.

"Again, Tony...do it again..."

The demon smiled into her neck as he pushed into her a little bit harder. His eyes went black and he spoke as he moved toward her breasts. "Pelpdy, depn wolkyl."

Instantly she felt it; a sensation on her clit, wet and circling. Her grip became painful as she moaned. Tony pulled his mouth away from her breasts and watched her face. Both sides of him immersed in every passionate reaction from her. Several times now she'd opened her eyes to his black ones and it hadn't phased her a bit. Just thinking about the fact that she accepted all of him was enough to fuel his excitement.

He dropped his head to her shoulder and felt Malphas push towards the surface. The demon would never be able to come out fully while they were intimate, but the feel of her made it impossible for him to keep him completely away.

Michelle wrapped her hands around his sides, running her fingers across the muscles of his shoulders. Caught up in the intensity, she didn't notice it at first but eventually her foggy senses realized his skin was bumpy in places. She cracked her eyes open slightly and then shut them quickly when she noticed just a tinge of red to his body. She couldn't help it, him changing during...this, scared her a little. He'd never hurt her and she truly believed that. But it was still disconcerting. Her eyes opened again and she watched his back as he pushed harder inside her. His color flickered between tan and red but he never changed size. Eventually she just gave up on caring and groaned into his ear on a particularly pleasurable stroke.

Tony moved his face away from her shoulder, wanting to see her as they both fell over the edge. "Look at me." She didn't seem to hear him so he moved one hand down her back, pulling her up into him making his thrust that much harder. "Michelle, look at me."

Finally she moved her head towards his, framing his face in her hands to show him he had her complete attention. They were so close...

Tony took one of her hands from his face and held it over his heart, pressing tightly. He started speaking and she had no idea what he was saying but her palm became hot against his skin. "Tu zaid ez uailz. Balyjyl ofk odqouz." He winced and grit his teeth in pain but removed his hand from hers and placed it over her heart. A warmth started spreading from underneath his hand and covered her entire body. She arched as he pushed a few more times, hard and they both came.

Luckily it was just quiet enough for them to hear the front door slam.

Kate threw her purse on the couch on her way to the kitchen. "Karen, please calm down. There's nothing we can do about it."

"It just pisses me off that even from beyond the grave, that bastard is causing us problems." She was just about to make her way upstairs to check on Michelle when Bill laid a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"I know you love your sister. But please, you need to tone it down. She loved him and she had to kill him. Just try and think of how you would feel if you had to do that to me."

He watched as her eyes became wet and his words finally sunk in. Karen nodded at her husband and continued to Michelle's room. She knocked lightly and a muffled "come in" came back. She pushed in and her eyes landed on her little sister, all bundled up in bed on her side.

"Hey girl, feeling ok?" She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back.

"Yeah, just tired. Did you guys have fun?"

"You know, the usual. Would have been better if you'd been with us."

"Maybe next time." Michelle pulled the covers tighter around her and Karen took that as her cue to leave.

She stood and made her way to the door but before she left she threw over her shoulder "I'm glad your bird is back, even if he is a pain in the ass."

Michelle didn't look at her as she answered, just smiled at the cage. "Yeah, I am too."


	11. Chapter 11

_PG_

* * *

The blonde demon straightened up from where he was leaning when he noticed a small black raven pushing itself through a hole in the top of the mausoleum. The bird landed on the floor in front of him, shook out it's feathers and then started to grow in size. Eventually, Malek was looking back at his prince. He watched his friend straighten out his clothes and rake a hand through his hair. "You're such a show off. You know that, right?"

"You're just jealous you never could get the hang of morphin'." Tony smirked.

"I did it once. It wasn't exactly what I was going for, but I did it." Malek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ya had a cat head with a pig body. I'd say that's a no go."

"Ok, ok, fine. I'm sure you didn't call me here to stroll down memory lane." Malek gave one last smile but then his face showed all business.

"Thank you for meeting me. I know it's a huge risk for you."

"You are my prince, as well as my friend. Anything you ask, I shall do."

"Yeah well, I don't know about that prince part." Tony scratched his cheek as he spoke.

"Oh no, you're still the prince. That's the first thing the council tried to do, strip you of your title. According to the scrolls, it's impossible. You are and will remain, the prince of Tartarus." Malek watched his friend smile. "Definitely a pisser for them."

"What's their next move? More bounty hunters?"

"Yes, but honestly, I think it's a diversion from what they're really planning. They know anyone they send will be dispatched rather easily. It doesn't feel right. They've got to have something else planned." He gave Tony a worried look. "I'd be willing to bet whatever they have in the works will include your witch."

Tony's face went hard. "I haven't gone after them since I left on my own. But if they come near her...as prince, I still command the armies. If they want a war, I'll give'm a war."

Malek laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. "You know I am with you, no matter what happens. You were there when...you helped Alicia and I. I'll do whatever I can to make sure Michelle doesn't meet the same fate."

"Watch her for me, will ya? When I'm unable to be there?" Malek nodded and Tony sighed, relieved at least a little. "What is it with us and witches?"

Malek just gave his friend a sad smile. "Evil is attracted to beauty."

* * *

"This is it. This is exactly the address that came up on the map." Kate looked around the park. It was dusk and the colors of the sky gave it a flaming look; the trees were black against it. The sisters were huddled together, looking over the map they had used to scry for a demon.

Michelle still hadn't told them she'd lied. Every time they went out, she braced herself for the inevitable encounter with a demon who knew Malphas was still alive. So far, every one they'd put down in the past few months hadn't said anything about it. The hunters they'd ran into though, that was a different story. The prince's name was on the tip of the last one's tongue when she'd thrown a potion at him. She knew she had to tell them, she just wasn't sure how.

Taking the decision of out her hand's wasn't the best option, but that's what happened.

Michelle moved ahead of her sisters, reaching out with her feelings, trying to pin point where the demon was hiding. Her skin prickled when she focused on the area around the bridge. Hatred and violence spoke back to her. "He's over there somewhere, near the bridge."

They moved forward cautiously. The feelings she got from demons weren't emotions exactly, since they had none. It was more something that was a part of them as a whole and it radiated out from their souls. Michelle now knew how to tell a full demon from a hybrid. What was being projected was completely different from what she felt from Tony. It was similar for sure, but this wasn't something that ebbed and flowed. This was definite. The demon wanted to destroy and it was making that very clear.

Coming around the corner of one of the bridges columns, they saw him. He wasted no time and threw a fireball their way. Karen and Kate moved back behind the stone but Michelle moved forward and to the side.

Karen went after her and swung out at the demon, knocking him off his feet with psychic force. She bent to help Michelle up but the demon recovered quickly and threw another fireball their way. Both sisters watched in slow motion as the ball came closer, bracing themselves for the inevitable. But they never felt anything.

Opening their eyes, both were surprised to see the familiar demon, just for different reasons. Malphas winced as the fireball engulfed his chest, but then burnt out. He looked behind him at the witches. "Are you two ok?"

Karen just stared back at him in shock. Thankfully Michelle gathered herself quicker. "Yeah, yeah we're ok."

Malphas turned back towards the demon who was advancing on him quickly. He growled and threw his own fireball. The other demon managed to dodge it and used the wall of the inside of the bridge support to spring toward the prince. He swung and blood from Malphas's mouth splattered across the far wall. The demon raised his fist back, ready to make the killing blow but Malphas reached out and clutched at his neck. He clawed and tore at Malphas's hand and forearm but he couldn't break his hold.

"Your reign is over, traitor."

Malphas squinted in anger at the demon and slammed him against the wall. His other hand came up and laid flat against his chest. The prince stared hard into the other demon's eyes, never breaking his gaze, even when the demon started howling in pain. The body went up in flames and disappeared.

Michelle broke away from Karen who was gripping her to her side tightly and ran towards the prince. "Michelle, no!" Karen couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kate moved closer to her older sister and they both just stared at the couple.

Michelle reached up and wiped at the blood coming from Malphas's mouth. In turn he had started wrapping one of her curls around a clawed finger. She turned to her sisters, not even flinching when the demon wrapped one long red arm around her waist.

Karen was no longer shocked, now she was undoubtedly pissed off. "Michelle, you really need to start talking and start talking fast."

Michelle looked up at Malphas only to see he'd turned back into Tony. Looking back at her sisters she just smiled cautiously. "Tony's alive."

"No shit." Karen's anger made Tony start to switch back into Malphas. Michelle saw his skin turn red and she turned, laying a hand against his chest. "Please Tony, don't."

Malek appeared behind Karen and Kate, holding his hands up at the sisters. They definitely didn't look friendly. "Woah, just hold on a second. I'm a friend."

"Where were you?" Tony was mad, they could all tell.

Malek dropped his arms and walked to Michelle and Tony. "I lost the demon's signature. I think I caught another one though cause I followed it in the opposite direction. I think they were trying to split the sisters up."

"What the hell is going on? Who's he?" Kate laid her hand on Karen's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

The blonde demon bowed before the sisters. "I am Malek. Second in command to the prince and leader of the 3rd unit."

"The prince of what?" Malek turned to Tony and Michelle.

"I guess you haven't told them." He offered his hand to Michelle. "We haven't been formally introduced, I am Malek. At your service." He bent and kissed the back of her hand, causing Tony to snatch it away. Malek just smirked up at him. "That's enough of that."

"Ok, that's it. Stop, just everyone stop. You" Karen pointed at Malek "follow us back to the manor. She looked at Tony and Michelle. "Both of you meet us there...now."

The two sisters walked off and Malek shimmered out. Tony wrapped his arms around Michelle.

"Well, I guess this is it." She rest her head against his chest.

"Just a reminder, I only said I wouldn't hurt you." He started to shimmer out but anyone passing by could have caught a "Tony!" echoing on the wind.


	12. Chapter 12

_PG_

* * *

"You _lied _to us?"

Bill glanced between his wife and her little sister. At first he had no idea what Karen was ranting about as she and Kate came into the house. But after almost attacking Tony and having Michelle step in front of him when they appeared in the living room, he figured it out quick.

"Karen-" Michelle was flustered and the tension in the room was growing by the minute. So far, Tony hadn't said a word. He just stood behind Michelle as she and Karen went at each other.

"How could you do this? We're your sisters!"

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"You're damn right we don't understand! He's a demon, Michelle! He tried to kill us! Did that just slip your mind?" Michelle rolled her eyes at her older sister's tone.

"Stop it, Karen. Don't patronize me."

"Then quit acting foolish. You can't seriously think he has any feelings for you? He's a killer, Michelle. This is a game for him." Karen pointed furiously at Tony while she spoke but he never moved. Jack orbed in but Karen and Michelle didn't even seem to notice.

"What the-" Jack went to approach Tony but Bill held him back.

"It's not what you think." Jack gave him an incredulous look.

"Not what I think? I think it looks like we have a demon standing in our living room."

"Two actually. The blonde guy is a demon too." Bill smirked at the look Jack gave him.

"What's going on?"

Michelle and Karen grew louder before Bill could explain. "You don't know what you're talking about, Karen. You don't know what he's been through. What he's done."

"I don't give a damn what he's been through. What part of 'killer' do you not understand?"

This time Bill could see Tony getting agitated. He had to try and calm everyone down. He moved to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Karen, maybe we should just sit down and talk about this-"

She shook him off. "There's nothing to talk about, Bill." She returned her focus back to Michelle. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but it ends tonight. Get him out of here and if I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

Tony prickled at the threat but Michelle spoke before he could act. "I love him, Karen."

The silence in the room was deafening. Karen looked back at her sister like she'd been slapped.

"You _what_?"

"I love him. If he goes, I go with him." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, they all felt it. A tremor went through each of them and Jack spoke first.

"You can't go. That feeling we just had, that was the power of three separating. If you leave, everything you've worked for will be for nothing." He looked at Tony. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. The last time we all felt it was when you sent your angry little friend."

"See, Michelle? This is what he wants." Karen approached her sister cautiously, never taking her eyes from Tony. "What did you do to her?"

Tony looked down at her. "I love her."

Karen was taken aback by his frank statement but she laughed at him. "Really? And how does that work? You don't have any emotions. She may not be able to see what you really are, but I can."

"I've seen who he really is and it doesn't matter to me." Karen looked back at her sister sadly. "Listen to me, Karen. I know why you're upset and I shouldn't have lied to you or Kate. But I'm not under a spell and I'm not under the influence of anything. I love him."

Karen scanned Michelle's face for any sign that what she was hearing wasn't exactly true but when she found nothing, she sighed deeply and sat in the nearest chair. "How long has this been going on?"

Michelle glanced back at Tony before she spoke. "Since the night Poe came back."

Karen glanced around the room mentally doing the math. Her head shot up and she glared at Tony. "You're the bird."

He smirked back at her and it made her angry. "Proud of yourself, huh?" She stood and addressed Michelle. "I won't try and change your mind. It's your life and you can do whatever you want. But just remember who and what he is. Even if he does truly love you, he's still evil. There's nothing that can change that. It will come between you eventually. He doesn't know how to be anything else."

Michelle's eyes grew watery at her sister's words. It wasn't really what she was saying, just the fact that it was something she'd thought about the entire time they'd been together. She didn't sound as confident as she wanted when she replied. "Then I'll just have to show him."

Karen sighed and looked up at Tony. "I don't like you. I don't want you here. But if it makes her happy, I'll put up with it. But if at any time she isn't completely happy, I'll send your ass straight back to hell."

* * *

Kate walked out onto the porch to join the others. Michelle and Tony had retreated to her room. She shook her head. This entire thing was just a mess.

"Do you think maybe you were a bit hard on her?" Bill accepted the drink from Kate and took a sip. He pushed on the floor rocking him and Karen back and forth in the porch swing.

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure nothing short of killing him would be enough."

Kate knew their sister had a temper but she voiced her opinion anyway. "While you were busy screaming at her, I read him." She had her attention now. "He's unlike any demon I've come in contact with. And his friend, Malek, he's also different."

"So what? It's another type of demon we just haven't fought before. You heard them, he's a part of their royalty. Maybe he has some special way of covering his aura."

Kate shook her head. "No this wasn't anything like that. Both of them have shades of white and gray mixed with the black. I've never seen that on a demon before and it was embedded. You can mask an aura, but you can't embed false feelings. I think what she told us is true, their hybrids."

"So you believe him? You think he really loves her?" Karen couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I think he believes he does. It definitely shows in his aura that he does. But I'm not saying I'm not suspicious, Karen. He could really care for her but what you said is true. His nature could completely negate it."

"I'm betting it does." Karen mumbled this before taking a sip of her drink.

Kate glared at her sister. "That still doesn't change the fact that she loves him. And it won't make things any easier for her if we continue to push her away. Cause that what it'll seem like to her if we don't accept him too."

"I'll never accept him, Kate. I'll tone it down and I'll smile and make nice, but he's a threat and I'll continue to treat him as one."

Jack came out to the porch and sat next to Kate. "Well, I was able to get a little more info."

Karen snorted. "I find it amazing that for all _they _handle up there, they had no clue who this guy really was."

Jack chose to ignore her cynicism. "The underworld is very secretive. They hide their numbers and their ranks to keep the elders on their toes. No one had heard who took over after Triton had been killed. They've updated their records to reflect Tony as the heir. Well, Malphas I mean."

Karen squinted in anger at the mention of the demon's name. But Jack continued. "I have more news and you're not gonna like it."

"Wonderful. It's not like things could get any worse."

"The elders want us to use him."

"WHAT?" Bill reached out quickly and stopped the swing with his foot before Karen toppled them over onto the porch.

"They think he could come in handy. If he's willing to renounce his kingdom for her, they think Michelle could control him. We would have an insider to how things work in the underworld. We've never had this type of opportunity and they want us to take full advantage of it. Honestly, I think it's a good idea. We'll have our own demon to fight with us."

Karen was so mad she couldn't speak, so Kate decided to. "This probably won't be a popular opinion, but I don't like the way that sounds."

Jack looked on his wife confused. "What, why?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't think it's right to use him like that. And they want Michelle to 'control' him? What does that mean exactly? He's not a robot, he's a person." Karen glared at her. "He is Karen. Yes, he's also part demon, but he's a human being too. I'm not comfortable manipulating someone like that. No matter who they are."

"Yeah, well I don't care. I say use him all we want. We might as well get something out of this before we end up having to get rid of him anyway."

* * *

Michelle rubbed the towel over her head quickly. She crossed the hall and entered her room but stopped short. Tony was on the far side of the room, down on one knee. His arms were crossed and resting on his raised thigh, his head bowed. She shut her door quietly and moved to sit on the bed. A ring of candles surrounded him and she could hear him chanting lowly. Nothing made any sense to her. It was all in demon.

She tried not to stare but this was the first time she'd ever seen a demon ritual. At least she assumed that's what it was. For what, she didn't know but it was interesting anyway. Her eyes grew big and she was just able to keep herself from interrupting him when he pulled a dagger from his boot and slide it across his palm. He never looked up or opened his eyes, just kept chanting as the blood flowed down his palm to his wrist. It dripped from his skin and she thought it would stain the carpet when it disappeared before it made it to the floor. He started to glow but eventually she noticed he wasn't glowing, he was catching on fire.

Michelle stood and backed away but realized no heat was coming from the flames. They surrounded him now but never touched anything else. It didn't last very long and when the flames died down she approached him slowly. Tony raised his head and turned to look at her. He reached out and she went easily into his arms. He pulled her close staying on his knees while he rest his head on her stomach. She ran one hand through his hair and he sighed.

"What was that? I mean, that was rude." He chuckled into her stomach and hugged her tighter. "You can ask me anything, sweetheart."

She smiled at the endearment. "I've never seen anything like it. Was it some form of worship?"

"You could say that." He was intentionally vague and was glad she let it go. "You know she's right."

Tony didn't have to clarify who 'she' was. "Tony..."

"It's true. I am evil, Michelle. Nothing we do will change that."

"I can change it. You wouldn't be able to feel the way you do if there wasn't something in you that was good." She framed his face with her hands and made him look up at her. "I don't care. I love you."

He searched her face. "What if I hurt you?"

"You won't. I really believe that. I'm not afraid of you."

"That's not how I meant it, Michelle. I have a ton of ways to hurt ya without any of them being physical."

Michelle bit her lip. She knew what he meant and she knew he was right.

Tony pulled gently at the tie on her robe, running his nose across the skin that was revealed to him. "You and I both know that Karen is right." His words passed across her skin and made her shiver, her hands tightening in his hair. "And we both know I can't live without you." He ran his lips further down and her breath hitched as he finally made it to where she wanted him to go.

"So...so what do we do?" It was breathy, but it reached him.

He pulled her down to the floor and returned to her core. "I don't know, baby. But I'll try my damnedest to not disappoint you."


	13. Chapter 13

_PG-13 for language_

* * *

Michelle barely turned the corner when a fireball flew past her head. Karen had just enough time to grab her and yank backwards before it flamed out against the wall behind them.

"Careful! This one's nasty." Karen looked behind them then back at Michelle. "Where's Tony?"

"He said he was gonna try and get behind him."

Michelle looked across the courtyard of the abandoned warehouse. She could just make out Kate and Jack crouched against a wall. She sighed. This had actually been working for almost four months now. A new demon would become a threat, they'd hunt it down with Tony's help and dispose of it. At first she was happy with it. She went along with Karen's explanation and idea to use the half demon for "good." Now, though, after working this way for a while she could see a trend. They didn't need Tony's help all the time but when they did, everyone seemed to let her step up and lead. She was always asked her opinion, how she felt about the decisions made. And it was always her who gave Tony his instructions for how they would handle each situation.

Michelle got the feeling she was being played.

At the time she didn't think about it but it was just a little too quick how everyone jumped on the "Tony's ok and he can help us" bandwagon.

"I think I see him." Michelle focused back on her surroundings. Karen was right. She could just make out Tony in the distance, entering the building Kate and Jack were stationed outside of.

"Ok, we just wait here for the signal." Michelle glanced at her sister. "So, everything seems to be going well."

Karen never took her eyes off the building. "Hm? What does?"

"This team thing we have going. Tony has been invaluable." She was sure Karen hadn't meant to let it slip, but Michelle could just make out the small scowl before it was gone.

"Yeah. He's a real saint."

"What's going on, Karen?" This time Karen did look at her. "What do you mean?"

Michelle could see she knew damn well what she meant. "Enough, Karen. Why? Why were you so quick to accept Tony after that tirade you went on?" Karen just turned back to the building.

"It was them, wasn't it? It was some kind of order from the Elders." When she still didn't answer, Michelle grabbed her shoulder pulling Karen to face her. "Answer me!"

Karen shook out of her grip and opened her mouth to speak when a loud crash drew both of their gazes back to the building. The top window of the warehouse had been blown out by Tony's body, sailing out into the air making it's way towards the empty courtyard.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that's not the signal." Karen and Michelle had already started moving quickly to the courtyard.

"No, that's not it. But it'll do." Michelle watched him, worried as always but just smirked as he turned to face the pavement and shimmered out in mid air. They met up with Kate and Jack as all four of them pushed through the door into the back of the warehouse. They stopped at the end of a hall leading into the wide open storage area. Michelle turned to speak with the others when Tony shimmered in next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Fucker tore my shirt." He turned and three long rips graced his back. Under the cloth Michelle could see it wasn't only his shirt that had been hurt. "Tony, you're bleeding!"

He turned back around and just smiled. "S'nothin'. I'll be fine." A growl from the storage area interrupted him. "I hope you have the spell ready because he's already changed. I'm gonna have to use Malphas to pull him out and hold him long enough for ya to cast it."

They didn't get a chance to answer. The demon's arm came busting through the wall and when Michelle was able to turn and see what happened, Tony had already turned into Malphas. He grabbed the other creatures arm and pulled; the entire demon breaking through a hole in the wall. It split them up; Karen, Kate and Jack on one side of them, Michelle on the other.

Malphas spoke to Michelle without taking his eyes from the demon he was trying to hold up against the wall. "Back up!" The demon could barely turn his head but he managed to get a glimpse at Michelle. "Is that her, my lord? The whore witch you've betrayed your people for?"

Malphas tightened his grip. "Say the damn spell!" His voice brought the sisters back into action and they started chanting. The demon squirmed as his skin began to glow a dull blue. Malphas was too focused on keeping him still and didn't see the demon's other hand rise until it was too late.

Michelle slowly stopped chanting. The pain was bearable at first but she didn't understand where it was coming from until she finally looked down. The dagger had went directly into her side. She reached down and pulled her hand back up, covered in her own blood. Right before she hit the ground she saw Malphas grab his side and howl in pain, blood pouring over his hand.

Tony had switched back human when the wound started bleeding, unable to hold his demon form. Everything but his eyes. The demon stared back at the prince. He smirked and grabbed Tony by the neck, lifting him up off the ground. "You bound yourself to her? How convenient for me."

The grip on Tony's throat tightened. He could see Karen, Jack and Kate trying to help Michelle. He'd had enough of this. He raised his bloody hand to the demon's forearm and wrapped his fingers around it, chanting. "Dys swy xdaak ab swy hlefpy xoswy uai ef hoef."

"Impossible! You're a traitor!" The demon stumbled back, letting go of Tony's neck. He grabbed at his eyes, the burning pain from the blindness making him weak. Tony dropped to his knees, his hand going back to the wound in his side. He breathed in through clenched teeth, the pain making him dizzy. "Karen...say the spell..." He panted a few more times and fell onto his other hand, trying to keep himself up.

Karen stood up from beside Michelle and approached the flailing, blind demon. As she chanted Kate joined her and eventually Tony could hear Michelle, breathless but joining them just the same. The demon screamed in agony and went up in a ball of blue flame.

Jack squatted down next to Tony, helping the half demon back up to his knees. "I don't understand. You weren't the one stabbed. How-"

"What've you done? You did something to her, didn't you? That demon said you bound yourself to her. What the hell does that mean?" Karen was furious and didn't give a damn that the man was surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Jack had returned to Michelle and finished healing her. Tony's head hung low, his eyes closed. "Tony!" Finally able to pick his head up enough to see her, he glanced up at Karen. She shivered at the black void where his brown eyes should be. "What did you do?" The others, including Michelle holding onto her side, had gathered around him waiting for an answer.

"My soul." He stopped to breathe deeply. "I gave her my soul."

* * *

Malek grit his teeth for the third time in 15 minutes. The demon glanced over his shoulder at the other people in the room, his eyes landing on one sister in particular. Karen was pacing back and forth and arguing rather loudly with Michelle. He continued to work on Tony but kept listening.

"I don't understand why you're so upset. He didn't do anything to me." Michelle ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Of course he did! He's now bound to you! Whatever the hell that means."

"It's actually not that big a deal if he did it one sided." Jack took a quick step back as Karen advanced on him.

"How could you say that? She's got a damn demon attached to her now. How could that possibly be a good thing?"

"Because he loves her." Everyone in the room turned to look at Malek. He'd heard enough. The demon had turned to face them, a scowl on his face. "Do you have any idea what it means? His binding?" No one said a word. "It means he no longer owns his soul. His existence is now based on Michelle's. When she's injured, he's injured. When she dies, he dies. If she calls for him, he must answer. There is no going back from this."

Karen scowled back at Malek. "This is just another way for him to worm his way deeper into her life."

Malek took an angry step forward. "How can you continue to treat him like this?" He wasn't shouting but his voice had gone up.

"Malek..." Tony kept his hand on his side, over the healed wound. He sat up, intending to stop this before it got worse.

"No, not this time, my Prince." Malek turned to look at Tony. "I owe you this." Tony didn't say anything but Malek knew he wouldn't interfere again. He turned back to the others.

"In the time I've known you all, how many times has he" Malek pointed back at Tony "saved your lives?" No one said anything and the only person who even looked at him was Karen. At least the others knew where he was going with this.

"What does that have to do with anything? We've helped him out as well."

"No you haven't. I've seen the way you treat him. If he's injured, he's the last one anyone worries about. You call letting him bleed out till you got your answers "helping him?"

Karen had finally reached her limit. "He's a demon! What the hell is wrong with all of you? He's not human, he's a thing. An evil, murderous creature that we should have done away with the first chance we got!" It was exactly the way she felt but Karen wanted to take it back the minute she glanced at the look on Michelle's face.

Michelle pushed her lips together tightly, a few tears sliding down her face. She made her way to Tony and as she moved, he stood up. She stopped in front of him and he just stared down at the top of her head. When she didn't say anything he spoke. "I, uh, I don't want to come between you and your sisters." He gave a small chuff lacking any humor. "At one time, sure. This would have been a perfect opportunity for me. But, I don't want that. I don't want anything that would hurt you." He ran a few fingers along her face and she turned into the caress.

Michelle finally looked up at him and his eyes told her what he intended to do. "Tony..."

He cut her off and his voice trembled a little. "I love you. Hopefully me leaving proves that." He glanced over at Karen and she averted her eyes, unable to look at him. Michelle reached out to touch him but he stepped back and started to shimmer out. She didn't think, she just moved forward and disintegrated right along with him.

No one said anything for a while, just staring at the spot where they'd been standing. Kate finally spoke up for everyone. "Thanks a lot, Karen."


	14. Chapter 14

_NC-17 for the naughty_

* * *

Tony's form solidified in his chambers and he turned to Michelle as she bent over to rest her hands against her knees. "Ya shouldn't have done that."

Michelle didn't look up, just kept her eyes closed trying to fend off the nausea and dizziness. She'd be happy if she could get the hang of shimmering. Finally she felt it was safe to straighten up and she did slowly, once she got a look at where she was. Not that she really knew _exactly _where she was.

"Where are we?" She looked around inside the dim room. Torches lit the stone walls making everything in the room throw a shadow, including Tony. The desks along the walls were covered with scattered papers and she cut her eyes at the bed in the corner. The room was huge.

Tony watched her look around nervously. He scratched his cheek and turned to the desk closest to him as he spoke. "You're in my chambers. Well, one of my chambers."

One of her eyebrows rose. "Chambers? As in, 'underworld' chambers?"

He didn't look over at her but snorted at the tone of her voice. "Yeah, sweetheart. You're officially standing in the chambers of the prince of the underworld." This time he leered at her. "Impressed?"

Michelle tilted her head as if saying _"are you kidding?"_ She went back to looking around, this time brave enough to move closer to things. "You're so full of yourself, you know that Almeida." Tony lightly chuckled and she smiled but it faded slightly as something across from his bed caught her attention. She turned to see if he was watching her and when she saw he wasn't, she approached the item. Once she was close enough she could see silver liquid filling a stone bowl. Her fingers ran over the carvings in the side of it and the podium it rested on. She couldn't read it so she assumed it was in demon. Michelle leaned closer over the side to look into the liquid when it started to glow.

The brightness startled her and she attempted to step back when she met something solid. Before she could turn, Tony wrapped one arm around her waist and bent to whisper in her ear. "I may be full of myself, but you're a snoop." His breath tickled her skin and he nosed her hair away from the side of her neck, running his lips along what he uncovered. Michelle closed her eyes and tilt her head to the side to give him more access. He reached around her with his free arm and placed his palm over the top of the liquid. "This is an anblick ." Her eyes opened slowly and she watched as his fingers skimmed the top of the pool. "I use it to scry. To watch over...things." His arm tightened around her and she could feel his hardness pressing into her from behind. Tony's head dipped back down to her temple. "I used it to watch you."

Michelle turned in his arms at his admission. He thought maybe he'd offended her until she looked up at him. He definitely didn't see anger in her eyes. She ran one hand over his chest, stopping it over his heart. Tony held her gaze as he pulled her into him. "Tony...tell me about the binding." She fiddled with the collar of his shirt. "Why did you do it?"

"You scare me." When she looked at him confused he continued. "Karen isn't far from the truth when she says I did it to get into your life. I did, but not for the reasons she thinks." He ran one hand through her hair slowly. "This is hard for me, Michelle. Talking about this. Where I come from, we don't ask, we just do. If I want something, I take it." She shuddered at the hard tone of his voice. "But when I saw you...I've never felt love before. You are more addictive than anything I've ever experienced in over a hundred years." He kissed her hard and it took her by surprise at first. He pulled away right when she started to kiss him back. "I wanted to give ya something." They were both breathing hard, lips barely touching again as he spoke. "I knew I could never give you something as pure as you gave me. So I gave you the only part of me I had left."

Michelle didn't hesitate, just pulled him back to her lips. His hands tightened on her waist as the kiss got more passionate by the second. When they broke to breathe she pulled on his shirt as she started to walk backwards towards his bed. Tony couldn't wait that long so he bent and picked her up by the thighs, back at her mouth the entire time. He turned at the last few steps and sat down on the bed, bringing her down to straddle him.

Her hands ran through his hair as she bumped noses with him, trying to speak. "Don't use magic." He gripped the back of her head and pulled slightly to get her to look at him. Her eyes were glassy and soft and he never wanted her to stop looking at him like that. "I just want to feel you." She kissed him hard again. "Just you."

Tony groaned at her request and somehow got them both naked without having to move her. He may have broken her magic rule for that, but he planned on giving her exactly what she asked for from here on out. She was grinding into his lap and he ran his hands up her back, pushing one of her breasts towards his mouth. The noise she made as he sucked went straight to his cock and he couldn't take much more of this. She was wet and warm, sliding herself up and down his shaft. "Fuck, Michelle..."

He whispered the obscenity between her breasts, his breath making her skin muggy. The torches made the room warm or maybe it was just the fact they were in hell. Either way her hair was starting to stick to the sides of her face. The temperature didn't seem to phase him at all. Tony reached down between them and gripped himself, teasing her opening with the head. "Lift up, baby."

Michelle's head was fuzzy but she sat up on her knees and let her weight push her down, taking him deep inside her. They both groaned. Her hands tightened in his hair and he rest his head under her chin. She started moving slowly, up and down, letting his hands guide her over him. He matched her pace but pushed hard, moving his hands to grip her ass. Malphas was pushing below the surface, reaching out to try and feel her but Tony pushed back. Anger burned through him and he felt his eyes turn but he kept them down so she couldn't see. He should have known she'd feel the change in him.

Michelle stopped moving and raised his face up so she could see him. He kept his eyes closed and his face turned away from her. "Tony, look at me...please." He cracked his eyes open and she could see the inky blackness. She dropped her forehead to his. "Tell me. I want to know what it feels like. What does he feel for me?"

"Anger. He's angry I won't let him closer. He can feel ya just as much as I can." He pushed up into her and she moaned. "We are possessive. _I _am possessive." Michelle kissed him and started moving again. "Then posses me."

Tony dropped his head back to her chest and did his best to carry out her request.

* * *

Dane shivered as he passed through the archway. He swayed just slightly from the amount of power pulsing in the room. Not very many demons were allowed inside the Source's chambers and the magic their creator held was intoxicating. Demons were drawn to evil and being this close to most concentrated form of it was throwing him off balance. He was an upper level demon, but it still had a great effect on him.

He approached the empty throne and dropped to one knee, his gaze dropping to the floor as well. It wasn't long before he felt the Source enter.

"What news do you bring me?"

Dane kept his eyes down as he spoke. "The prince has returned to one of his quarters. He has wards placed around all of them that make it impossible for me to enter. But I was able to place a tracking spell. I'll know whenever he enters any of the chambers we have located."

"Good. Do not worry about breaking his wards. I'll handle this personally when the time comes."

The demon chanced a glance up and quickly lowered his eyes again. There was nothing to see under the hood the Source wore. But the ongoing emptiness where a face should be was disconcerting. "There's more my lord."

"Speak then."

"He has the witch with him. The charmed one he's taken up with."

The Source slowly stood from his throne and started to pace the chamber. "He dares bring one of them to the underworld? His stupidity is insulting. The prince is arrogant enough to think she is under no threat down here while he's with her." He stopped pacing. If he had a face, he'd be smiling. "His arrogance will work in our favor."

"How do you mean, my lord?"

"No doubt he will continue to use his chambers to hide. If he's brought her there once, he'll bring her there again. And when he does, we will act."

"I know you can break the wards, my lord. But if the prince never leaves her side, how do we get close to her?"

"He's bound himself to her." Dane couldn't help looking up at his master then. What the prince had done, it was unheard of. "We wait for the fool to bring her back down. When he does, we arrange for a little, distraction, on the surface. Once she's alone, we take her. He will have no choice but to answer her call and when he does, we'll be ready."

"Forgive my questioning, my lord. But if we want to just kill her, why not go ahead and do it on the surface?"

"We won't kill her, you idiot." Dane dropped his head quickly. "He's still the best assassin I have. He still commands my armies. He will not rejoin our forces if I kill her. But if we make the witch reject him, he will come crawling back like the snake he is."

"But...if she already accepts him knowing he's a demon, why would she reject him now?"

"He is the prince of the underworld, Dane. Malphas she's seen, surely. But she won't be so accepting when she sees what he becomes in times of war. And we will make sure she understands exactly what kind of creature she's gotten involved with."


End file.
